A Love Story
by IJustCameHereToComment
Summary: What happened if Theodosia and Phillip didn't die young? Would they be together? Despite their dad's arguing what happens when they fall and love? Will they be able to date in secret, or will their dad's make up and let them date? Theodosia X Phillip. I hope you enjoy. Please review.
1. chapter 1

**Ok before we begin, I need to cover somethings so ya'll don't get confused. 1. In this story, Philip and Theodosia don't die young. Also, of course this took place after the Reynolds Pamphlet, and Eliza hasn't forgave Alexander yet. This is because Eliza forgave Alex after Philip died... and he didn't die yet. This is at the point where Burr and Alexander are annoyed by each other, but not completely hatred yet. This is my first Hamilton story :) Positive feedback will really help me my confidence. Please leave a review. By the way "How'd you do", is a way to say "Hi, How are you", back then. Idk if you knew that so I just clairified it.**

Theodosia's POV

"Theodosia!", my Dad called.

"Yes father?", I shouted from my room.

"Come here!"

I ran over to my Dad.

"I'm gonna get home late again, sorry..", he said.

"Oh.", I said, dissapointed

"Just don't get into any trouble ok?", he said with a grin.

I smirked. "Ok dad."

"Don't leave the house."

"I'm 19, I can handle myself."

"I'm just worried about you, please stay home..."

"Ok dad"

He left, and I went to my room for about 3 minutes

I looked out my window, he was gone.

I ran out the door. Comon you really think I'm gonna stay inside all day? Nah.

"There's a lake I know!", I remembered, "I'll go there!"

I walked over to the lake, but there was a boy there. He looked my age. He had green eyes, freckles, and long hair. Not to mention, he was really cute. I blushed and asked myself, "Maybe I should go talk to him?" I walked over to him.

"How'd you do?", I asked politely.

"How do I do what...?", he asked.

"...How are you...?", I asked.

"Not good, honestly."

I sat down next to him on the grass, and noticed he was holding something.

"Whatcha reading?"

"The pamphlet that tore my family apart.", he said with a sigh.

"Can I see?", I asked. He handed the pamphlet over to me, and I read it the cover.

"The Reynolds Pamphlet...? I heard of this!", I said, "Is your father Alexander Hamilton?"

The boy nodded and extended his hand out to me and I shook it.

"Phillip Hamilton."

"Theodosia Burr"

"Is your dad Aaron Burr...?", he asked, "Because I think our parents know each other."

"Yes he is", I said, " And my dad talks about your dad a lot!", I exclaimed.

"Good things?", asked Phillip.

"Uh... well..."

~Flashback~

"HOW DOES A BASTARD, ORPHAN, SON OF A WHORE, AND A SCOTSMAN DROPPED FROM THE MIDDLE OF A FORGOTTEN SPOT IN THE CARRIBIAN BY PROVIDENCE AND POVERENCE..."

"HOW DOES A BASTARD, ORPHAN, SON OF A WHORE GO ON AND ON GROW INTO MORE OF A PHENOMENON?"

"WATCH THIS ABNOXIOUS, ARROGANT, LOUD MOUTH, BOTHER, BE SEATED AT THE RIGHT HAND OF THE FATHER!

~Back To The Lake~

"Uh, he mentioned he was a phenomenon...", I said.

Phillip laughed. "I'm guessing that's all you could think of"

"I don't think that they get along as well as we do.", I said. "My Dad doesn't even know I'm here."

"Why won't he let you come to the lake?", he asked.

"He's been over-protective since my mother died.", I said.

"Oh i'm sorry.", he said.

"It's alright, I'm pretty used to it.", I put on a fake smile so he wouldn't know how sad I was.

"When do you have to get home?", Phillip asked.

"Really late", I said.

"Great!", he said with a smile, "Wanna hang out until you have to go?"

"A date?", I asked.

"If you want it to be!", He said.

"I would like that!"

"Let's go.", He said and grabbed my hand. I followed him. What a great day this is becoming!


	2. Chapter 2

We walked and talked for hours, and I never knew how much we had in common. Everything we said was in _total_ agreement! He absolutely blew me away. Our shared interests made us closer and closer. But I just couldn't shake the fact that he was really cute. His dark brown hair was in irregular curls. This sounds weird, but looking at it made me really want to run my hands through it. His eyes were so bright, they twinkle every time he talks. Whenever he smiles it makes me completely melt.

"We're here!", he smiled.

It was a park, it was empty because it was late, so it was all to ourselves. We layed down side by side on a grassy hill.

"Look up!", he said. I looked and saw the night time sky, it was navy blue with millions of stars. I was in awe.

"This view is absolutely beautiful!", I exclaimed.

He laughed, "Your not even looking at my best side!"

I laughed, "There's a **better** side?"

[Phillip's Point of View]

WOW. Who knew all of this would come out of the stupid reynolds pamphlet. I don't have much expirence in love to be honest. Girls always gawk over me, but I never end up finding someone who liked me for _me._ My dad said one day I would blow us all away, and apparently so did her dad. That cannot just be a coincidence. I just don't know what our dads would think. I can't shake off this feeling. What was it? True love. I never felt it before. But I loved it. She had so much energy. I glanced over. Ok not just a _glance._ I just realized I was staring. She was absolutely perfect. Her long black curls were gorgeous. Her curls fell over her purple dress that really brought out her dark eyes.

"Hey Phillip?", she asked. We stood up and faced each other.

"T-This was an awesome night!", she exclaimed, "I'm so glad that I met you."

I smiled. I'm glad it was dark, because it hid my blush. "Me too.", I said, "You should disobey your father more often!"

"Trust me, I will.", she said with a smirk, "See you at the lake tomorrow?", she asked.

"Of course!", I said, trying to hide all of my excitement. We stood up.

She turned to leave but I stopped her. "...W-Wait..", I stuttered.

She turned around to face me, and I moved closer to her. I used one hand to cup her face and I wrapped my other hand around her waist. I leaned in and she tilted her face to meet mine. Our lips met. She wrapped her arms around my neck while we were kissing. Her lips were warm and soft. I moved in closer, and deepened the kiss. She tugged me by my collar and pulled me even closer. We enjoyed every second of it. When we broke our kiss to breathe, we could see each other's blush even though it was getting really dark.

"I'll walk you home", I said, grinning.

"I'd like that.", she said. She grabbed my hand and we walked together. I groaned when we got to her house. It was a shame this perfect night had to end.

"See you tomorrow!", she said.

"Definitely!", I said.

The house was quiet, which meant her dad didn't show up yet. Her house was 10 minutes away from mine. When I walked into my house, I couldn't put away my wide, stupid smile on my face. My dad turned around. I was still mad at him for hurting mom, but it was hard to stay mad at him, no matter how hard I try.

"Hi Phillip!", he said. He looked at my face, which was completely flushed. He pointed his finger in accusation at me. "You're in love!", he said shocked.

"Wha-", I scoffed, "Me? In Love? Impossible.", It seemed convincing, only I was thinking of Theodosia when I said that. My cheeks and ears suddenly got hot, I realized how stupid I probably looked.

"Phillip?"

"What pops?", I asked. He handed me a mirror. My whole face was bright red.

I looked up at my dad, who was beaming. "I knew you'd find love one day!"

I rolled my eyes. Ok you win. Maybe I have a "little" crush.

He laughed, "I'd hate to see your face when you have a huge crush."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I walked over to the lake to meet Theodosia. It was 6:03 in the morning. I woke up early, which was a surprise to everyone. I usually sleep in, but I couldn't wait to see Theodosia again. She arrived about 5 minutes later. I guess she couldn't wait either. I saw her eyes light up at the sight of me. Wow, did I really mean that much to her?

"Hi Phillip", she said, sitting next to me, "Guess what?"

"What, Dosia?", I asked, she grinned as she heard her new nickname.

"I'm home alone, we have the whole day and night to spend with each other!", she exclaimed.

I smiled, "My parents probably don't even notice when I'm gone."

[Theodosia's Point Of View]

"Hey um, Dosia?", he asked.

"Yes?", I asked. He looked down.

"I was just wondering-", he started, "Nevermind."

"Comon...", I said, "Just spit it out!"

He sighed. "I was wondering if you were going...", he paused, "To go to the Winter's Ball?"

I smiled. "Are you asking me to be your date tomorrow?"

"Well if you were going... I thought we could go together...", he said nervously. I took a minute just to look at his face. His nervous smile, his scared eyes. Good God, he was cute.

"I would love to... but I was thinking of going with someone else... he's much cuter.", I teased

"..Oh...o-okay...", he said, "I g-guess I'll just-", he turned to leave.

"No wait!", I put my hand on his shoulder, "I was just kidding! There's no one I rather go with!"

He smiled. "Good, because I was gonna find whoever that was and tell him to back off!"

I laughed. "You don't mind if I-"

"Not at all!', he smiled.

I grabbed him by his collar again and inched closer. I stopped just to mesmerize his face again. I noticed things I didn't see yesterday. His bright green eyes darkened up when he was closer. I smiled. "You have so many freckles, Philly. I never seen all of them so close before." Yesterday I was so deep in the kiss I didn't pay attention to these details. He smirked as he heard his new nickname.

I tugged him close and cupped his face. Our lips met with such a passionate force, nothing could separate us. I ran my hands through his soft, curly hair. I took one of my fingers and wrapped one of his curls around it. My fingers lingered there for a while, but he didn't seem to mind. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I've never have been shown true affection before. I may be 19, but believe it or not, yesterday was my first kiss. I started to kiss his neck, and he moaned with pleasure. "Ya like that, Philly?", I whispered in his ear.

He nodded, " No, I love it, and I love you."

"You too."

We broke the kiss eventually. We stood there blushing like a couple of idiots. "Wait, there's a problem about tomorrow...", he said.

"What"?, I asked. He sighed, "Our dads are going to be there watching us."

I paused. "I forgot..."

"If it's okay with you... I would still want to go together anyways..", he smirked, "I rather go there and dance and spend time with you with our parents knowing consent, than going there and dancing with someone else with they're approval."

"Aww.", I said, "That's so sweet! I can't wait to go with you too!"

"Maybe we should meet each other there, there's less likely of a chance they can catch us, and if they do... I guess it can't me _too_ bad", he said.

"As long as I get to see you Philly!", I said.

[Phillip's Point Of View]

We had a picnic at the same hill we had our first kiss at. I saw as a lady our age walked up to us. _Who is she?_ She has very long, straight, blonde hair. She had a few freckles, but not as many as mine. I hated to admit it, but she was actually really pretty. But no where near as beautiful as my dearest, Theodosia. She approached her.

"Theo!", she said running over to her.

"Carrie, you know I hate being called Theo!"

"Carrie" made her way over to me. "Caroline Maren", she said. "I'm her best friend."

"Phillip Hamilton", I said kissing her hand. "I'm her-", I paused. Are we boyfriend and girlfriend? We've been dating but we haven't confirmed it.

"I'm her-", Adrenaline was rushing through me. Dosia was looking at me with a grin. I could tell she wanted to laugh at me. "I'm her boyfriend.", I said, hoping Dosia would think the same. I looked over at her and she was beaming. She felt the same way.

"I know", she said, "Theo has been talking a lot about you. A lot. And when I say a lot I mean-"

"Carrie!", yelled Theodosia. "How could you tell him that?"

I wrapped my arm around her. "Don't be embarrassed, that's so sweet!", I said. She relaxed in my arm. "I'm glad my _girlfriend_ talks about me."

"Girlfriend huh?", she smiled, "I like the sound of that."

"I'll leave you two alone.", said Caroline, then left.

Before you knew it, we were locked into a passionate kiss again, and we couldn't be separated even if we tried.

* * *

|Nightime|

We layed on the grass together. She scooted away, and looked at me with her big brown eyes. Did she want me to scoot closer? I scooted closer and she snuggled into my neck. "Wow she's beautiful..."

"Thanks!", she said.

"D-Did I say that out loud?", I asked. She nodded.

I blushed. "Oops..."

She laughed. When she realized I was blushing she leaned over and quickly kissed me. After a few minutes she was asleep, and so was I.

 _"Mr. Burr. I love your daughter. When you see us tomorrow, don't separate us. I don't care that you don't like my father. I don't care if you "don't approve." We can't shake the feeling of love away. And if you see us together, and your appalled, so be it.",_ Is what I wrote down on a piece of paper. I crumbled it up. I shouldn't give this to him... it's pretty self- explanatory.


	4. Chapter 4

**1804; A Winters Ball. And unfortunately my boyfriend is the envy of all, ugh.**

I went into my bathroom to do my makeup. I put on my bright red lipstick, and my silver eyeshadow. I decided to put my hair in a bun, and walked into my closet and pulled out the dress I was wearing. Phillip told me I looked good in purple, so I knew when I was shopping I found one he would like. The gown was covered with sequence, bright sequence was at the top, and towards the bottom was darker sequence. I put it on and looked in my mirror. Was that really me? I never really dressed up this much before. God, I looked stunning. I walked downstairs so my father could see me. I almost tripped 4 times in my new heels.

"Dad?", I called, he turned around and his jaw dropped.

"W-Wow...", he stuttered, "You look just like your mother."

I smiled at the complement, for mother was very pretty.

"I'll walk you there, I've gotta keep all the guys away from you.", he joked. I could tell it was a joke, but it made me nervous. My father hated Alexander Hamilton. Phillip said he was like his father but **bolder.** So I don't think he's gonna be excited when he sees my boyfriend. Phillip was perfect, but I wish my dad would realize it.

We walked over. I could hear the music from outside the building. I could feel nervousness flush through me. By going in here and dancing with Phillip, and ours dads probably watching, this could be the end of our relationship. It's now or never. I sighed and walked in.

[Alexander's Point Of View]

"Phillip?", I asked.

"Yeah dad?"

"Who are you looking for?", I asked. His gaze was scattered across the room.

Phillip remained silent for a moment, debating in his mind what to say.

"Phillip?", I asked. His gaze stopped. Who was he looking at? Wait was that-

 _No.._

 _He couldn't.._

 _Darn it Phillip._

Pa.."

"How could you? Burr humiliated your grandfather... changed parties just to run him out of business, and-"

"That was **Burr**. Why should we be punished by your little feud?", said Phillip. I sighed.

"Plus, it's not like she's Jefferson's daughter or anything...", I shot a glare back at my son.

"F-Fine... I don't know what Burr is gonna say..", I started.

"You approve?", he asked excitedly.

"She seems like a fine lady... if you love her go get her! But one condition-"

"What?"

"Stay away from Jefferson's daughters ok?"

Phillip smirked, "I promise."

"I'll distract Burr. I have so many ideas to distract him, I'll read him my feelings journal, talk about bacteria and-"

"Ok ok I got it.", he said and walked over to her.

"Stay true!", I called after him.

[Phillip's Point Of View]

I ignored my dad's last comment. What did he know about staying true. I inhaled and walked up to her, and she walked up to me. She was flawless. She was.. was- wow.. I found myself speechless. She was.. breath taking. Was I breathing? Was it getting hot in here?

"Hey Philly!", she said and looked at me, "Wow you look great in a tux."

My cheeks grew hot, "And you- you wow... you look gorgeous.."

Dosia laughed, "All the girls are staring at you."

"I know, I was kind of hiding from them before you got here...", I said, " Plus I think your the envy of the ball once you walked into the room."

I noticed her blush, and held her hand and pulled her to the center of the ball. "Care to dance?"

"I would love to!", she said, "I have to warn you though, I'm not the best dancer.", she said after putting her hands on my shoulders. I put my arms around her waist, and we danced. It was a magical experience. And she was lying when she said she wasn't a good dancer, because honestly it was hard to keep up with her. When the slow song stopped, I still held her close, refusing to let her go. "It's really hard to resist kissing you right now..", I whispered. She smirked, "We can sneak out into the backyard later."

"M-My dad knows about us."

"How?", she asked.

"He saw me kind of staring in awe at you when you walked in here..", I said embarrassed.

She laughed, "And what did he say?"

"He said that it's alright and you seem like a fine lady, he just doesn't know what your dad going to say..", she nodded, "I expected that last part."

We talked and danced for hours. I guess dad is a really good staller. He always told me his talent was writing and annoying people. I looked over at them from across the room. Pa was reading his- diary...?

"So then Jefferson said that I dressed like-", started my Pa.

"Yeah that- that's great..", he said turning to leave.

"Wait! I wrote more! This part is about Madison!'

"Awesome... wow..", said Burr, trying to sound excited.

"Let's sneak out for a little bit.", whispered Dosia. I nodded and followed her out into the garden.

We sat down on a swing chair for two. We swung there and talked about our lives. It was getting harder and harder to resist kissing her.

"Dosia?", I asked, and she looked directly at me.

I tilted my head and leaned in. She did the same. We were about to kiss, and adrenaline was rushing through me. Our lips almost touched until we heard-

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU RASCAL!", I heard a familiar voice yell. One I haven't heard since I was little. We seperated and looked back to see Mr. Burr standing there with a- with.. a _gun?_ He wanted to ... _shoot_ me?

I backed up with fear in my eyes, and my dad came running out.

"S-Sorry... I kept him distracted as long as I c- _HEY DONT YOU DARE POINT A GUN AT MY SON!"_

"Your filthy rascal almost kissed my daughter!"

"Dad..", whined Dosia, "I love him."

Burr sighed and literally dragged Theodosia away from me. "Let's just go honey."

"No!", I said, and he turned around. "Unlike you, I'm not willing to wait for it.'

"How did you know I always say that?", asked Mr. Burr.

I looked over at my dad and he snickered.

"You _talk_ about me at home?", shouted Burr at my dad, "I don't talk about you!"

"Lies.", said Dosia, which made Burr angry.

"Stay out of this Theodosia the grown ups are talking!"

"I'm nineteen'

"Shh."

"As I was saying before you guys started to fight", I said looking at my dad and Mr. Burr, " I don't wait for things. For example, I love your daughter, if I love something why should I wait for it? Your not supposed to wait for the perfect moment, you take that moment and you make it perfect."

Burr stiffened and looked over at Dosia. "Phillip can we talk in private?", he asked.

"Yeah... yeah sure.."

 **To be continued.**

 **P.S. being called a rascal is the worst thing you could call someone back then.**


	5. Chapter 5 (Fluff)

Me and Mr. Burr walked back into the ball, and stood in the corner. I watched as Burr cussed under his breath and huffed when he looked back up at me.

Mr. Burr sighed, "Phillip where do you see yourself in 5 years?", he asked.

"5 years older.", I answered.

"Phillip this is serious... I just need to know your a man of honor.", he snapped.

"I want to be an author and a poet.", I replied honestly.

"Interesting. Now on a scale of 0-10 how much do you love my daughter?"

"Dosia? Well I would have to say Infinity, I love her almost as much as you do."

Mr Burr nodded and looked down. "You have my blessing to date her."

"Really? Oh my god.. thank you!", I said, and hugged him tight. He pushed me off.

"But if you break her heart, I'll break your neck.", he threatened.

"I won't sir, thank you!", I said and ran out to Theodisa.

"Dosia! Dosia!", I yelled and hugged her as tight as I could.

"Yeah Philly?", she asked and turned around.

"Your dad gave his blessing!", I said. She embraced me tight, refusing to let me go. I wanted to kiss her so bad right now, I didn't care my dad was standing right next to my girlfriend. He chuckled, "I'll leave you two little lovebirds alone", he said and went back inside with Burr.

"Philly I'm so happy!", she exclaimed.

"And I'm so-"

She cut me off by grabbing me close and crushing our lips together. The kiss was so sweet and unexpected, I couldn't say no to her. Her lips were so warm and so soft. She kissed me slowly, and I couldn't stop the moan escaping my lips. She wrapped her arms around me and I grabbed her by the waist and slowly but passionately kissed her back. She began to kiss me all over me head to neck, and before you knew it I was fully assulted with love.

"Dosia, I-"

"Shh.",she silenced me by slowly and passionately pulling me into a kiss again, and I knew from that moment that not only was I very, very deeply in love with her. _I think I want to marry her._ It was getting late, but that was no reason to stop. I pounced on her and knocked her onto the ground, which crushed our lips closer together.

"Theodosia.", I mumbled, and got off of her.

"Yes Philly?"

"I'm getting tired.", I yawned.

She layed next to me and snuggled into my neck on the grass. It was wet, but we didn't care at all. "Goodnight Phillip."

"Good night my love, sleep tight.", I said sleepily.

 **[Early In The Morning; Theodosia's POV]**

I woke up, it was early and my eyes burned. We weren't laying together in the grass. I was laying next to Phillip in bed. ...Wait did we- No, I would of remembered that... Mr. And Mrs. Hamilton must of saw us asleep and put us in bed. I looked over to my right and Phillip was cuddling next to me. He was sound asleep, he looked like an angel. His perfect, bouncy curls weren't even messy in his sleep. I scooted closer to him and kissed him. To my surprise, he kissed back. He must be half asleep.

"Good Morning.", I whispered into his ear. He mumbled, but a grin spread across his face when he opened his eyes and saw me next to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and embraced me. We layed there facing each other. Maybe I should change out of my dress.. I tried to get up but Phillip wouldn't let me go. "Philly..", I soothed, "I'll come right back."

"Nooo.", he mumbled and pulled me under the covers with him. I had to admit, my change of clothes could wait. I was so comfy with Philly. "Ok you convinced me.", I said. He clung onto be and held onto me tight, which I didn't have a problem with. "Philly are you a koala?", I teased.

He smirked and kissed me all over my face and neck. I turned to face him, he was in his helpless state, it was so cute. He licked his lips and looked at mine. He was staring at my lips but oddly didn't make a move. "Philly?", I nudged him, wondering why he wasn't kissing me. His eyes were still focused on my lips. "If I kiss you right now... I wont **ever** be able to stop..", he said, almost debating in his mind to go for pleasure, or lips that weren't swollen. "Who said you needed to stop?", I laughed.

The moment I waited for came, he scooped me up in his arms and kissed me. I was so glad he was mine. The doorbell rang, and I knew it was father.

"No.. please no..", moaned Philly, "Stay."

I kissed Philly once more. "I'll come by later for dinner, my dad's gonna have to leave for a meeting right before dinner, so your dad invited me."

"Stay.."

"Philly don't make me feel guilty!", I pleaded. "You know I can't say no to you."

He pulled me so close together our noses touched. He looked at me with his adorable green eyes. How do I say no to him? I looked in him in awe, he was just so cute. Oh no... oh no.. he looking at me with the puppy dog eyes.

I heard footsteps over to our room. "Pretend to be asleep.", whispered Phillip. We fake sleeped while we were cuddled so close together.

"Mr. Burr-", started Mrs. Hamilton

"Call me Burr.", my dad said.

"Ok Burr, well they're still not awake, should I wake them up...?

My dad laughed, "Just tell my daughter to be home by sundown.", he said.

Mrs. Hamilton shut the door, and I heard footsteps, they must be walking away.

"Your a genius.", I whispered. Our noses were still touching, and it was so cute. His eyes fluttered open, which made me blush so hard.

"We have the whole day to ourselves.", he smiled, "What should we do first?"

"Considering it's like 5:30 can we sleep?", I yawned. Phillip leaned in and kissed me, and I kissed back and ran my hands through his lavish hair. "Good Night... again.", he said, and snuggled his head into my neck.

 **[ 3 hours of cuddling later; Phillip's point of view]**

When I woke up, Theodosia wasn't in bed. I moaned, what would it take for her to stay? I changed into my everyday clothes, and walked into the kitchen. A delightful sent was brought to my nose. "PIE!", I yelled and ran over to the oven.

"Careful Love, you don't want to burn yourself.", my girlfriend warned. I turned around and my sister Angie and my girlfriend were sitting at the table.

"How dare you leave bed without telling me?", I teased.

"I did... you were asleep.", said Dosia.

"What kind of pie is in there?", I asked. It smelled delicious.

"Banana cream pie.", said Mrs Hamilton, walking into the kitchen, "We all made it while you were sleeping."

"Why didn't you wake me?", I asked.

"Because the last time I woke you up, you threw a lit candle at me!", exclaimed Angie, "You were trying to cook me alive."

Theodoisa snickered at the thought of eating Angie at thanksgiving, and I laughed too.

"Whens it gonna be ready?", I asked and sat down.

The oven beeped, "About now.", said Mrs. Hamilton, pulling it out of the oven.

"What time is it?", asked Angie.

" _SHOW TIME."_ , yelled my dad from across the room. He does that **every time**. I guess he really missed John Laurens, I wish I got to meet him. He died when I was 1 years old.

I reached for the pie but Theodosia slapped my hand. "Wait for it it cool!"

"I don't like waiting for things.", I whined, and she smirked. "You and my dad will never get along."

Mrs Hamilton put the pie on the plate and put it in the center of the table.

"It's too good to eat.", said Angie with pride.

"Speak for yourself!", said Dosia, cutting herself a slice.

I dug my fork into my slice of pie and ate it. It just melted in my mouth.. I had no idea Theodosia could bake! This is so good.

After breakfast, I took Theodosia on a carriage ride. It wasn't cheap, but seeing the smile in her face made it totally worth it. I knew in my heart I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. "I'll propose next week.", I decided to myself. I couldn't wait.. I hope she feels the same way. The carriage stopped downtown.

"Ready for another day of fun?", I asked.

"Totally!", smiled Theodosia.


	6. Chapter 6

**[Phillip's POV]**

I went back home and sighed. It was sundown, and Theodosia already left. She's 19... why does she always come home when her "daddy" says so? She reminds me of Peggy sometimes.

"Phillip, would you please get the mail?", asked mom.

"Sure mom!", I sighed. I walked outside to the mailbox. "Bills... letter for Phillip.. bills.. le-... wait ones for me..!", I exclaimed.

 _My dearest, Phillip,_

 _I live_ _a block away, on the corner of 5th Avanue, So I just put this in your mailbox when I was walking down your street in the morning. Come over to my house. I can give you tips on how to win over Theodosia. We have been best friends for 5 whole years, I know what she fancies._

 _-Caroline Maren_

How does she know where I live? That's creepy. Ok, and was it just me seeing this but there was a comma in the middle of a phrase. It changed the meaning, I hope she did not intend this. Let's just hope it was an ink splatter when she wrote, "My dearest, Phillip," ...Ew. That's an ink spatter, it **has** to be! I didn't really like Caroline but if she has advice to make Theodosia stay longer, it would be worth it.

Good thing she only lives a block away. I walked over to 5th Avanue. House on the corner... house on the.. oh it must be that one! I thought, looking at the last house on the street. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

She swung the door open. "Hey Phillip! Come on in!", smiled Caroline

"Oh hey... Caroline...", I said and walked in. Little did I know, I should of ran away.

"Please, call me Carrie."

"Oh ok, Carrie."

"Ready for the time of your life?", she said with a smirk.

"Uh.. sure..?", I questioned, "I thought we were gonna talk about Theodosia?"

"Oh we are! Come upstairs with me.", she said. No doubt her parents were rich. She had a huge 2 story house, the first story was bigger than my whole house. I followed her upstairs into her room.

"So what are... what are we doing here...?", I asked.

"I have something I need to show you.", she said.

Oh well I think I'll just um... uh.. wait... downstairs..",I said, she was starting to creep me out.

"Wait...", she said, closing the door behind me. She took my hand and led me over to her bed and let her legs spread. "Stay...?"

"...Hey...", I said disgusted.

"Heeeeyyy...", she smiled.

Oh my god.. she was trying to seduce me... I need to get out of here. She grabbed me and shoved me onto the bed and sprawled over me. "Stay...?"

"No way...", I said. I tried to leave but her trip was too strong. "If you don't do this, I'll tell Theodosia you tried to seduce me.", she whispered.

I remained silent. They have been friends for 5 years!! Dosia would believe anything Carrie says... oh no... what am I gonna do?

 **To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Let me go!", I hissed. Her grip on me was too strong for me to push her away. She was very close. Too close. I could feel her breath on my lips. "There is no way that I am going to-"

"Did I mention we were best friends for 6 years?", she asked innocently.

This caught my attention. I immediately perked my head up. " _Six_?", I asked, "YOU SAID FIVE!"

"Did I? Oops!", laughed Carrie.

"That's it I am so done. I am out of here!", I exclaimed and tried to get up, but she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Well actually-", started Carrie, "We've known each other our **whole** lives. We just got **super** close these last 6 years! We're inseparable now."

"YOUR WHOLE LIFE?,"I asked frantically. "I am so doomed.. I mean-"

She silenced me by gently pulling me towards her and kissing me right on the lips. I hesitated. Wow her lips were actually really soft and warm, kind of like Dosia's... and- NO. No Phillip, stop that! There's no way you can do this. And even if I did, what if this would get out? Oh god...I could already see the headline. " _Son of Alexander Hamilton, had a torrid affair_." My mom spends all day still crying in her room for what dad did... I yelled at dad constantly for not saying no to Mrs Reynolds. No, no way. I am **not** doing this! But she seems so helpless... and it's not like she was repulsive- **NO.** No no no no... stop it. What's wrong with me?

I pushed her off. "Stop it! Leave me alone!"

"Just stay and you can have me!", she said.

"I DONT want you- I don't.. I don't want you..."

Which didn't work, she ignored me and brushed my hair back with her fingers. "Relax Philly!", whispered Carrie.

"Only Dosia can call me Philly!", I snapped, "And your the worst 'best friend' ever! If Dosia ever finds out about this she is gonna be so-"

"Don't worry about Theodosia!", she said cupping my face, "Take a break already.", she said smaking her lips onto mine. I hesitated again. _Just say no. Phillip, your better than this. Be better than dad._

She started to feel me so I pushed her off. She huffed and sprawled over me again, "Phillip, didn't you say you wanted to be like your father but **bolder**.", she whispered into my ear seductively. My eyes widened, since I immediately knew what she meant.

Oh my good god... I just threw up in my mouth. I shoved her off and ran out of the room.

"You'll be sorry!", yelled Caroline after me.

I ran outside and looked up at the stars. HOW LONG WAS I HERE? I began to get tired. I headed the opposite way home, I had to see Theodosia. I couldn't tell he about Carrie... I just can't.. but, if Carrie is going to tell her I seduced her, It could be the last time we'd be together... I can't ever think about it.

I looked up at her house. The window to her bedroom was wide open, like she **needed** me to go in there. I climbed into her room.

"Dosia?", I whispered. She must of been asleep. I climbed into her bed and snuggled into her neck. "Goodnight my love."

 **[Dosia's point of view]**

I rolled over and something hit me. I squinted to see a figure there, "Philly?", I whispered, "This better be you, or else I'm calling the police."

"Don't worry, it's me.", he yawned.

"How do I know it's really you?", I asked.

The figure scooted closer and cupped my face and quickly kissed me. I know those lips. "I'm not sure i'm convinced.", I teased.

Phillip tugged me closer and slowly kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Hmm..",I said,"Still not convinced... I'm gonna have to feel your hair."

Phillip rolled his eyes and turned his back to me, allowing me to feel his hair, "You're so lucky I love you."

I smiled as I ran my hands in his curly, tangled hair. This was obviously a once in a life time opportunity, he hates whenever someone touches his hair. I tugged on one of his bouncy curls and wrapped my finger around it. When I tugged a curl and let go, it bounced. I kept playing with his hair for 3 whole minutes.

"Are you convinced yet?", he teased, and turned around. I was so lost in the moment I forgot what we were talking about.

"Not sure, Phillip's a way better kisser than you.", I smirked. He groaned and turned back around giving me the silent treatment

"Oh- Oh the _silent_ treatment huh?", I said, "There is no way you can last five minutes without being affectionate with me.", I sneered.

"We'll see who has the last laugh.", he mumbled.

Sure enough, I was right. He turned back to me with a loving gaze in his eyes, "I can't stay mad at you. Are you sorry?"

"Yes.", I mumbled, I just wanted to go to sleep.

"Your gonna have to pay a price.", he said with a evil smile. Then out of no where one hand goes on his waist, and one goes on my side. I screamed when he began to tickle me.

"Eeeep! Stop it!", I squealed.

"No.", he laughed.

I was left defenseless, giggling, mind racing of ways to get him to stop. Then I got it. Philly can easily be manipulated, in almost any situation. I put my hands on his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him, and he stopped tickling me and immediately tilted his head to meet mine. Our lips touched, and I swear, every time we kiss it gets better, so I can never fully adjust to how great it feels. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he slowly relaxed into my arms. He moaned as I deepened the kiss. He teased me by gently nibbling down on my bottom lip. This felt so good... I no longer was kissing him just so he would stop tickling me...

 _But haha! He's so easily manipulated. He didn't even continue to tickle me. But that scared me sometimes, one day in the future... someone could manipulate him.. or seduce him... and he wouldn't know how to say no. I shook this thought away._

He pulled back. "Let's get some sleep."

 **[Morning; No point of view, just a narration]**

Theodosia woke up early, like always. She looked back at the adorable sleeping Phillip. He was so cute. She was about to leave, but then she remembered how sad he was when she left bed without telling him. She laid back and just stared at Phillip. His messy curls were frizzy and everywhere. She snuggled next to him and passionately kissed his jawline. Phillip opened one eye and smiled to see Theodosia peppering his jawline, appreciating the attention he was getting.

"Sorry Philly.. did I wake you up?", asked Theodosia

"...Don't st-stop...", he mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Don't stop..", he said and scooted closer to her. Theodoisa smirked and continued.

"Are you-", started Phillip

"Shh..", whispered Theodosia and massaged his shoulders, "Go back to sleep."

"N-No...", mumbled Phillip,"Then you'll leave again."

Theodosia sighed, "Fine stay up."

The doorbell rang. Phillip immediately perked up and looked out of the window. A chill was sent down his spine. _Carrie!_ No! She'll ruin our relationship.. Phillip pulled Theodosia over to her. "Um let's go to my house..?"

"Alright."; said Theodosia and walked over to the door.

"NO!", exclaimed Phillip, "Out your bedroom window!'

"Why?", she asked.

"Do you trust me?", asked Phillip. Theodosia looked at him and nodded, "Then let's go."

Phillip and Theodosia climbed out the window and ran away. They went over to the Hamilton house and went inside. Sure enough, Carrie followed.

Theodosia and Phillip sat at the table, eating leftover pie. The doorbell rang again.

" _DONT OPEN THAT_!", exclaimed Phillip, " _PLEASE!"_

Theodosia scoffed and looked out the window. "Its just Carrie!"

Phillip was terrified. "B-But you can't.. don't.. please.."

Theodosia swung the door open and Phillip cringed. "Carrie!", exclaimed Theodosia.

"Theo!", exclaimed Carrie. She turned her head to face Phillip. "PHILLIP!", she said and hugged him. Phillip stood there with fear in his eyes, "H-Hi..."

"It's good to see your face!", she smiled.

"I'll go make some lemonade, while you two bond!",said Theodosia.

Phillip stiffened as Theodosia said **"bond"**. Theodosia left and Phillip backed away from Carrie.

"C-Carrie you can't.. not here... you have to leave.", stuttered Phillip.

Carrie smirked and pulled him closer to her. "I think you really need to calm down.", she soothed

"No! Caririe I'm serious I'm not letting your lies ruin our relationship.", hissed Phillip.

Carrie had an evil smirk on her face, hatching a plan. She slammed herself against the wall and pulled Phillip close to him. She heard footsteps. Theodosia. This was her chance. _You got this Carrie._ Right before Theodosia walked in, she tugged Phillip over, making it look like he made the move, and smacked their lips together.

Phillip moaned as Carrie kissed him- but **not** in pleasure. He tried to break free, but her grip was too strong.

Theodosia creeped the door open and walked in. She immediately dropped her lemonade and stood here, shocked, thinking Phillip was the one kissing her. Carrie knew Theodosia was there, and seized the opportunity and pushed Phillip off. "PHILLIP? HOW COULD YOU TRY TO CHEAT ON THEODOSIA WITH ME! SHE IS THE BEST THING IN BOTH OF OUR LIVES AND YOU DONT EVEN DESERVE HER!", yelled Carrie and shoved him to the floor.

"PHILLIP?", yelled Theodosia with her voice cracking, "How could you do this to me?", snapped Theodosia.

"DOSIA-", stuttered Phillip, "No! It's not what it looks like! I swear..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!", she yelled completely heartbroken. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Dosia! No!", yelled Phillip after her. But it was too late. Theodosia has already ran away. She ran out crying. Phillip turned a pale-ish green color. "No...", he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

"DOSIA WAIT!", called Phillip running after her, "P-Please.. just hear me out.."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!", she snapped.

"Dosia I-"

"Don't you get it? You were my first crush. My first boyfriend... my first kiss... did any of that ever mean _anything_ to you? You just **using** me the whole time... just t-to get close to Carrie!", she yelled, "JUST GO AWAY!"

"Dosia.. I.. I would never kiss Carrie! She's disgusting! I hate her... I would nev-"

"What's wrong with you? SHES MY BEST FRIEND!", yelled Theodosia with tears in her eyes, "I should of known! The apple doesn't fall far from the tree!", she said storming off, "And don't come after me again! I meant it when I said I never want to see your face again!'

"DOSIA PLEASE!", called Phillip, but it was too late. Theodosia was gone.

Theodosia kept running and running to her house, she couldn't even see, all of her tears blinded her. She ran inside and slammed the door and cried in the corner, wishing she was dead. Hoping her father wouldn't see her, but as soon as he heard his daughter's cry, he ran into the room.

"Theodosia!", exclaimed Burr as he saw his daughter sobbing in the corner, "Theodosia.. sweetie, are you okay?", he said sitting down next to her.

Theodosia couldn't talk. Her voice was so scratchy from crying she kept her head down and nodded, which would be convincing if it wasn't for the tears and shot. "I... I-I'm.. I'm.. fine!", she cried and hugged her dad as tight as she could. Burr stiffened and wrapped his arm around his only daughter, and hugged her.

Theodosia burried her head in his chest and cried.

No one talked.

No one moved.

It was just Burr and Theodosia, holding each other. Burr tried his best to soothe his daughter, but had no idea what was going on. He was too scared to ask. "Theodosia? Are you okay? Please... please tell me what happened so I can help you."

"Ph-Phillip.. he.. he.."

"Oh my gosh.. Is Phillip okay? Is he hurt? What happened to him?", asked Burr, frantic.

"N-No... he... ch-cheated on me..", she whimpered, "H-He..."

Burr's eyes grew wide, "No..." Phillip couldn't have.. he just couldn't.. No. HOW DARE HE? And to think he gave Phillip his blessing! Burr wanted to shoot him. He wanted him to taste blood... he wanted to spit on his grave. His gory thoughts were interrupted when the door swung open. _If this is Phillip.. I swear his last memory will be my bullet PIERCING his side._ Maybe even his chest, that's how mad Burr was.

But it wasn't Phillip, It was Carrie. "THEO! I've been looking everywhere for you! We need to talk..."

Theodosia looked up. Her eyes were red, her cheap mascara was running, and she was out of breath. She nodded so Carrie would know she had her attention.

"Theo I am SO sorry about Phillip! He doesn't deserve you at all... There's something I need to tell you..", started Carrie, with more tricks up her sleeve, "Phillip- he... the day before the winter's ball.. he asked me to dinner.."

Theodosia's jaw dropped and she stepped back.. "...N-No."

"I thought he was trying to be nice.. since he knew I was your best friend! So I accepted.. I guess he thought it was a date... But I had no idea! And... and... I don't know how to tell you this..."

Theodosia wipped her tears, "Don't worry.. I can take it.."

"Yesterday... he invited me over to his house... and.. he-he tried to seduce me.."

Theodosia stepped back. She felt like the whole world was spinning.vShe grew pale and felt like she was gonna faint. She was completely speechless. Why doesn't someone just stomp on her heart? She felt her heart sink to her toes. She couldn't explain her own reaction, yesterday... She thought yesterday with Phillip was magical... It was her favorite day **ever** with Phillip... She hated herself for leaving at sundown... if only she didnt leave..

" I didn't know what to do! I ran away... but I couldn't tell you... I thought you'd hate me... I thought you would think I was stealing our boyfriend or something.. I knew you loved Phillip so I just couldn't... Theo i'm so sorry!", she said and hugged Theodosia, but Theodosia didn't say anything. "Theo?"

"I... I need to go..", she said and walked toward the door.

"THEODOSIA!", called Burr after her.

"I SAID I NEED TO GO!", cried Theodosia and ran out.

"ARE YOU COMING BACK?", yelled Burr.

"I DONT KNOW!", she cried, and soon enough she was gone.

[At Phillip's house]

Phillip hated crying- he just.. hated it. It made him feel like he was _begging_ for sympathy and that's not him. So when he does cry, it means he's really hurting. And let's just say, he wasn't just crying. He was weeping. As soon as Theodosia left he ran in his room and slammed the door as hard as he could and locked it.

"Phillip?", asked Eliza, "Are you okay?" Eliza knocked on the door but got no response from Phillip. "Phillip what's wrong?"

Phillip tried his best to wipe his tears and opened the door.

"Are you crying?'

"NO! I'm just _allergic_ to sadness!", he said and slammed the door on her.

"Honey.. if you need a shoulder to cry on.. literally... I'm here."

"M-Mom... I'm sorry... but p-please.. just leave me alone!", he cried.

This didn't stop Eliza, she walked in and hugged Phillip tight. "Phillip what happened?"

Phillip sighed, "Y-Yesterday Dosia's "best friend" tried to... s-seduce me.. and I ran out... because of course I love Theodosia too much to h-hurt her... so today me and Dosia were hanging out... and I just couldn't tell her about her best friend betraying her... b-but then...-",Phillip stopped there.

"And... and what?", asked Eliza.

"I-I can't talk about it...", cried Phillip.

"Phillip, I know how it feels to get your heart ripped out... can you please just tell me? Everything will be okay."

"Then... th-then Theodosia invited Carrie in... then she went in the kitchen to make us lemonade and Carrie... she slammed herself against the wall and... she.. she pulled me by the collar and kissed me... right as Theodosia walked in.."

"She thought you... kissed her didn't she?"

Phillip burried his head in his hands and nodded. "She... can't even look at me."

"Ok is is what we're going to do... we're gonna call her father, explain the situation and-"

"Mom! No.. you can't.. you can't fix this. You don't get it-"

"What don't I get? I know you may of loved her but you the not like you were going to-"

Phillip sighed and pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a ring. "I was gonna... propose but-"

Eliza's eyes widened. "Oh my god... Phillip! I'm so sorry...", she soothed.

"...M-Me too.."

[ A hour later]

Theodosia had no idea where she was or how to get home. She wanted to die out here alone. And it was possible, she found herself downtown, in the middle of no where. She had no food or water. Perfect. Theodosia looked around. "Maybe I just turn back home... but where is home?",she asked herself. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going and she had no sence of direction at all. Great. She walked back, hoping she was going the right way, until it grew dark. She found herself close to home... by the lake. _The lake she met Phillip and fell in love with him._ "Great! Now I'm thinking about him!", she said and kept walking to see a familiar figure. Carrie.

"She followed me? What a good friend!", thought Theodosia. She was about to call her over when she saw a few other people were with her. She didn't recognize any of them. There was Carrie, another blonde girl with wavy hair, a girl with a tan and brown straight hair, and one red head with her hair in a bun. She decided to listen to their conversation, instead of just budding in.

"So did she buy it?", asked the red head, "Tell us what happened! Give us the details!"

Carrie scoffed, "Alright. Well let's just say she's _really_ gullible. She's easy to manipulate and she believes well- everything."

 _Who was she talking about? Theodosia was confused, and also wanted to know. She never missed out on gossip, and plus it would brighten her mood._

"So she has his boyfriend and-", started Carrie.

"Wait!", interrupted the brunette, "What's he like?"

"Oh he's the best actually... he had brown really curly hair- like really curly. It would bounce like a spring if you pulled it! He also has bright green eyes, and lots of freckles, and he had the cutest laugh ever, and his smile would just make you melt!"

"Oooh!", exclaimed the red head.

Theodosia sighed. " _That reminds me of Phillip."_ , she thought. _Wait... were they talking about Phillip? No.. Carrie would never betray me. Ever._

"So Theo invited me over to hang out with her and her boyfriend. But this is where it gets good guys- she went into the kitchen to get lemonade-"

 _Or not. Theodosia was confused. Why is she doing this. Oh! She probably defending me. She's just gonna talk about how bad of a guy he is._

"-So I slammed myself against the wall and grabbed him by the collar and I pulled him into an elaborate kiss! But since I was against he wall and Phillip was being pulled toward me, it looked like he was kissing me!"

 _Theodosia was stunned. Her best friend- who she had known her whole life, betrayed her. And she didn't believe Phillip... that means he was tellin the truth. Oh my god. Theodosia felt awful. She wanted to kill herself for not believing Phillip, but first, she wanted to kill Carrie._

"And Theodosia walked in and- and wait, this is the BEST part! Pay attention- when I knew she was there I shoved Phillip to the floor and started yelling at him about how he is stupid for trying to cheat on her with me!"

"No way!", laughed the blonde, "Does his mean he's single?"

"If he is, he's mine,", snapped the brunette, "I'm brunette, he's brunette! We have _so_ much in common!"

"No way! I call dibs!", exclaimed the red head, "This guy would be totally into me,"

"Oh- I almost forgot. Yesterday, I even tried to seduce him... but he ran away. Which is a bummer because he totally strikes me for more of a bad boy, but nope. So today, I told Theo that he tried to seduce me. So she told Phillip she never wanted to see his face again. So now he's single! And don't even think about it- he's mine."

 _Theodosia's jaw dropped. No... no way. I can't believe this... NO. What did I do? Phillip probably never wants to see my face again now. I guess Carrie isn't as good as a friend as I thought._

"CARRIE!", I yelled, "WHAT THE HELL? HOW COULD YOU?"

Carrie smirked, "Trust me, he was way too good for you. I did him a favor."

Theodosia waned to talk, but couldn't. She didn't have an argument. Carrie was right, and she knew it.

"That's what I thought!", smiled Carrie and returned to talking to her friends, "Where was I? So since he's single I was-", Carrie turned her head to see Theodosia still standing there, shocked, "Um why are you still here?"

[ **Burr's house]**

Burr was worried sick. His only daughter had ran away. Possibly for good. He felt sick, like the life got drained out of him. If anything ever happened to be Theodosia... Burr would be nothing. Theodosia was all he had left. If she were to ever... No. he couldn't think about it.

Here was a knock at the door. Burr was relieved. Please please please be Theodosia. Burr opened the door, but his smile faded when he saw who it was.

"Mr. Burr sir.", said Phillip nervously.

Butt gave him the death stare. One only him and Angelica can pull off. Phillip backed up and looked at him in fear. "Is... is Theodosia home..?"

"No. Thanks to you, she was so heartbroken she ran away, and might not even come back. Anything else?", he growled.

"...No sir.. can you just tell her that-"

 _Slam-_ Burr slammed the door on him before he could finish. Phillip was so lucky Burr wasn't holding his gun.

Phillip sighed and walked away, for he had lost hope completely.

 **To be continued [**


	9. Chapter 9

Theodosia walked to the Hamilton's house. It was late, Phillip was probably asleep. She had to make it up to Phillip somehow... but she didn't know how. She desperately missed Phillip. She needed him badly. "Why do I have to be such an idiot?", she thought. Phillip was perfect, but at threw it all away because of her so-called best friend's lies.

The Hamilton's house was a small two story, since they had a lot of family members, but why did Phillip's room have to be on the second floor? The window was half open. How was she gonna get in? There was a tree by the window. "If I climb the tree I can open his window more and crawl in!", she exclaimed.

Climbing the tree was **not** as easy as she thought, especially with heels. She found herself slipping over and over again. The a miracle happened- she didn't slip! And at the nineteenth attempt- she climbed the tree with ease. The branch leading to his window wasn't sturdy, in fact it could break any second. Theodosia carefully crawled across the small branch, and made it to the window. She slid it all the way open and climbed in.

Theodosia was completely shook from the sight she saw. She expected Phillip to be sound asleep, catching flies. He was awake, sitting on the edge of his bed. His back was hunched over and tears were streaming down his face. "Oh my god.. I did that to him..", thought Theodosia.

She sneaked up to the weeping Phillip and put her hand on his shoulder. This startled him, and Phillip literally jumped.

"S-Sorry!", whispered Theodosia, "I didn't mean to scare you... I.. we.. we need to talk.."

"Dosia!", exclaimed Phillip as he wiped his tears, "I am so so s-sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you.. I promise I didn't kiss-"

Theodosia climbed onto his bed put her finger to his mouth. "Philly.. please don't feel bad. You did nothing wrong.. I'm sorry I didn't believe you..", she said and hugged him tight.

Phillip said nothing. He hugged her tight and squeezed his eyes shut, but he couldn't stop the tears, "I know you hate me."

"No.. Phillip I don't..", she said tilting his chin up," Please don't cry... I didn't mean what I said."

Phillip looked her in the eye, "I just- I can't believe I lost you…"

Theodosia smirked. She crawled into Phillip's lap, cupped his face and slowly kissed him. Phillip took this completely by surprise, but that didn't stop him from kissing back.

"I thought- you hated me..?", asked Phillip, unaware Theodosia knew the truth.

Theodosia just smiled, "You can't get rid of me that easily!"

"Oh come back here!", Phillip pulled her over back into his lap and kissed her passionately, gently biting the bottom of her lip. Theodosia slowly kissed back, savoring the moment of feeling his lips again. He was so glad she was his. And she was so glad he was hers.

"I love you.", said Theodosia.

"You too Dosia."

They layed down with Theodosia still on top of Phillip. Phillip wrapped his arms around her waist so even if she wanted to get off of him, (which she wouldn't), she couldn't. Dosia leaned on his chest and fell asleep, hoping he would never let go of her. And Phillip fell asleep too, hoping she would never get off of him.

 **[In the morning]**

Phillip, for the first time in- ever, woke up early. He looked down to see Theodosia in his arms. He smiled, and put on clothes- but not his everyday clothes. He put on his formal clothes hoping to impress his girlfriend, then picked her up and carried her out the bedroom door.

"Im so happy you two made up!", exclaimed Eliza, "And look who woke up extra early!"

"Shh! She's asleep Ma."

"Oops sorry!", she snickered.

Phillip carried Theodosia outside into the garden. Theodosia woke up and quickly kissed Phillip on the cheek. "Good morning love. And you look nice!", whispered Theodosia;

"Dress to impress am I right?", smirked Phillip. He gently let her down. "Come with me."

"But I'm so tired!", she teased, "Can you carry me again?"

Phillip laughed and picked her up. He had absolutely _no_ problem with doing this. "Your really light!"

Theodosia blushed the whole time she was in his arms. "I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes.", said Phillip.

Theodosia trusted Philly completely, I closed my eyes. She could feel him leading her somewhere.. but she didn't know where.

"Open them.", said Phillip, and placed her down on the ground.

"Should I be scared?", asked Theodosia.

"Maybe.", sneered Phillip.

She opened her eyes to see the hill they went on their magical first date, but completely different. The flowers were blossomed, and many more red roses were planted. There were rose pettles everywhere on the floor. There was even an arch of flowers right over Theodosia.

"Phillip... this is awazing.", said Theodosia in awe, "I can't believe you did this."

"There's one more surprise...", Phillip said and took her hand.

Theodosia was curious, no one ever did anything like this for her, and now _another surprise?_

"Theodosia... ever since I saw you, I knew that I would never let you go. I knew that I loved you the minute you cared enough to sit with me and talk about the Reynolds Pamphlet. I really- I really don't know anyone else kind enough to put down what they're doing to talk to me... especially since we were strangers at that point..

Theodosia laughed, "Carry on."

"Theodosia losing you was the worst thing to ever happen to me. And lots of things has happened to me recently. What i'm trying to say in this long speech is that I love you. I love you more than anything. And I never ever want to lose you again, so-"

Phillip kneeled down before Theodosia and opened a tiny box to reveal a ring. Theodosia picked up what was happening and was stunned.

"Theodosia Anne Burr would you make me the happiest man in the world, wait no- the universe, and please marry me?"

Theodosia stepped forward and was too shocked to speak.

"Theodosia?", asked Phillip, nervously.

"Um... YESS!", she screamed. The relived Phillip put the ring around her finger.

"Oh my god... is this really happening..", asked Theodosia. "I've literally been _dreaming_ of this day... well... the end of today af least not the Carrie thing.."

Phillip laughed and hugged her tight. "I love you so much..."

Theodosia was literally crying on top of Phillip's shoulder. "I love you too."

Phillip couldn't help himself, he grabbed Theodosia and gently crushed his soft lips on top of hers. Theodosia giggled and kissed him back. Theodosia just **couldn't** stop herself from running her hand in his hair.

 **Btw this is not the end of the story. I hoped you liked this chapter. :)**

 **P.S sorry it was much shorter than my other ones.**


	10. Chapter 10

Theodosia and Phillip walked to the Hamilton's home, grinning. Phillip loved how when he held her hand, he could feel her engagement ring. They happily swung the door open.

"Oh my god!", yelled Burr and hugged Theodosia tight, "I was so worried! How dare you run away?"

Theodosia giggled, "Sorry Dad. And did they tell you about Carrie?"

"Eliza told me.", he said turning to Phillip, "If you ever... hurt my baby girl again..."

"I won't sir.", exclaimed Phillip.

"I WASNT FINISHED.", snapped Burr, "If you ever hurt my baby girl again, you'll be dead."

"Don't threaten my son!", yelled Alexander coming out of his office, "You kill my son and I'll kill you!"

"I swear Hamilton one day I'm gonna shoot you and-", started Burr, but then looked at Phillip and Theodosia's worried faces.

"Why can't you guys get along like we do?", asked Theodosia.

Eliza walked over and put their hands on both of their shoulders, "I'm so glad you two made up! You both seem so much happier now."

Phillip glanced over at Theodosia's lips. He really, really wanted to kiss her. Theodosia had the same thought, they both glanced back at Burr and Alexander.

"Please don't kiss in front of us.", said Burr, almost reading their minds.

Phillip rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket. He covered both of their faces with the jacket as he leaned in and kissed Theodosia.

Burr huffed at the kissing couple, "Get a room you two."

Phillip had a dirty glance in his eyes. "Your right! Shall we Theodosia?"

Theodosia played along, "We shall."

Burr was confused, not knowing what they were going to do. His eyes grew wide as they walked out of the room and walked to Phillip's room. Were they gonna- _OH NO._

"NO! THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT!", said Burr, running after them. "DONT YOU DARE! I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT! NO! PHILLIP-"

Theodosia giggled and pulled Phillip back into the living room with Eliza and Alexander.

"Why are you two so happy today?", asked Alexander, suspiciously.

Phillip smiled, "I'm just so happy to have Dosia back in my life.", he said holding her hand.

 _Alexander bought it, but Eliza didn't. She scanned their happy faces then look down at their hands. Oh my god. Eliza saw the ring on Theodosia's finger and beamed. It was the same ring Phillip showed her yesterday. OH MY GOD! Eliza wanted to squeal and jump up and down. IM GONNA HAVE A DAUGHTER IN LAW! Ok Eliza, Breathe. They probably don't want anyone to know yet. Eliza was beyond excited. How dare they try to keep this from her?_

"So what do you guys have planned today?", she finally managed to say.

"We're going to the mall, Phillip's gonna help me buy a dress for-", started Theodosia, "-A party."

"I'm thinking of throwing a party.", said Phillip.

Eliza giggled to herself. _Party. Engagement Party. THEYRE GONNA HAVE AN ENGAGMENT PARTY! TEYRE HAVING A FREAKING- Ok keep it together Eliza. Your son's all grown up. She couldn't believe Alexander wasn't catching on._

Any special occasion?", asked Eliza.

"I'm celebrating having Theodosia back in my life.", said Phillip as Theodosia leaned on his shoulder. Which was true, but they realised they shouldn't say anything about their engagment party... or the fact that they were engaged.

"Well you guys can have a party here anytime, or actually if you want to have a big one, we can go to my father's house upstate, it's a mansion.", smiled Eliza.

"That sounds great!", exclaimed Theodosia, "Ready to shop Phillip?"

"Don't you hate shopping Phillip?", asked Alexander.

"Well I **love** watching Dosia shop, and Dosia loves shopping. It's perfect."

Alexander chuckled, "Alright. Just don't spend too much, I had to pay James Reynolds A LOT OF MONEY. To be exact- one thousand dollars to... um nevermind"

Eliza completely forgot about the Reynolds affair for now, and hearing about it made her stiffen. She held back her tears and walked out of the room.

"Eliza-", called Alexander

Phillip and Theodosia both glared at Alexander before leaving. Phillip closed the door and picked Theodosia up again.

"It's okay Philly, I can walk.", she said.

Phillip snickered and quickly kissed her. "Alright, let's get you a dress.", he said, and put her down. "But if you feet get tired from the mile walk, let me know."

The mile walk was tough. It was freezing, and Phillip didn't bring a coat. At least Theodosia was smart enough to check the weather. Theodosia stopped walking and looked at the freezing Phillip.

Theodosia laughed, "I think I'm gonna have to carry you!"

Phillip stopped walking. He could see his breath it was so cold. He knew he would probably get sick from this weather.

"Aww..", she said and hugged Philip, "Are you okay? You must be freezing!"

"...N-N... No... I'm... f-fine...", said Phillip, shivering.

"If you insist!", she smiled, "This is such a warm coat. Its so soft and fluffy... I don't feel cold at all. I feel like the sun is shining on me. I can't imagine how you feel! In fact, I'm getting really hot in this thing. I would take it off but it's so darn comfy!", she teased.

Phillip sat down on the pavement. He looked like he was gonna freeze into a block of ice. "Aw Philly!", she said and sat down next to him. "Let me help you get warm.", she laughed and hugged him. Phillip immediately felt warmer.

"B-But my lips- they're so cold. Can you help them get warmer?", teased Phillip.

"I can help you with that!", she said and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Phillip kissed back and immediately felt warm.

"Better?", asked Theodosia, as she pulled back.

"Not yet, still freezing!", he said as he tugged Theodosia into his lap. Theodosia kissed him all the way down to his neck and back up again to his lips. "Just in case your neck was cold too.", she said.

Phillip smiled and looked into Dosia's eyes. "I think you just gave me the proper motivation for me to keep walking."

Theodosia giggled and helped him up. "We're almost there!", she said pointing to the shop.

Phillip kept flirting with Theodosia until they reached the store. As soon as Theodosia walked in her face fell, and her smile faded. Phillip followed her glance and saw Carrie and her group of friends she saw at the lake. Carrie looked back and saw them and shot them an evil smirk.

Phillip could see the sadness in Dosia's eyes. As soon as Carrie shot Theodosia a glare, Phillip lost it.

He was **not** gonna stand here and watch her suffer for what Carrie did. Phillip tucked a strand of Theodosia's hair behind her ear. "Theodosia I think your beautiful, and I haven't met a lady as kind as you are. I love you with all my heart.", said Phillip, and began showering Theodosia with kisses. It started out with a few pecks. A kiss here, a kiss there, but Phillip started peppering all over her. Theodosia felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

Carrie was disgusted, but pretended to ignore them. When that clearly didn't work, she approached them. "Phillip! What a nice surprise! Although I don't know what Theo's doing here, considering no dress would look good on her", she sneered, "Phillip you look absolutely wonderful!", she turned to faced Theodosia and then looked back at him, "Why are you wasting your time with her? You know, all you have to do is say the word and you can have me."

"B-But", stuttered Theodosia.

"Shh! Save your breath, you'll need it to blow your date!", teased Carrie, and walked back to her group of friends.

Theodosia remained silent. She looked up at Phillip then looked back down.

"Don't let her bother you.", Phillip said and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm afraid of losing you because of her.", said Theodosia.

"Dosia-"

"Phillip I'm scared... like really scared.", whispered Theodosia.

"Dosia..", said Phillip and tilted her chin up. Phillip held her hand with her ring on it and rubbed it. "There is no way she can come in between us.", he said kissing her hand. "Don't let her ruin your day."

Theodosia nodded and they looked back at them whispering to each other.

"Is that the guy?", asked the blonde.

"Yep.", said Carrie, "I told you he's hot!"

"Why is he spending time with that loser?", asked the red head.

"Yeah, he would totally be into me. I saw the way he looked at me.", said the brunette.

"Yeah, with disgust.", whispered Phillip and planted a kiss on her forehead, "Don't be jealous of them, they're delusional."

Theodosia sighed and picked out a few dresses, "Be right back, I'm gonna go to the dressing room and try these on."

Phillip nodded and looked back at the girls. Those stupid girls. He wanted to kill them for making Theodosia sad. He walked over to them with his hands into fists. "Hey, you guys!"

The brunette squealed, "Look guys! He's talking to me!"

" I don't know what your deal is, but if you make Theodosia sad like this one more time- I'm going to lose it. Is is your warning. I swear if you do anything like this again I will shoot you. I'm not kidding. Just ask George Eacker- well actually you can't, I shot him in a duel, but take my word for it."

The girls rolled their eyes and nodded. Theodosia walked in wearing a chic gold dress, "Philly, how do I look? Be honest."

Phillip smiled, "You look beautiful Dosia. Like always."

The blonde girl stepped forward, "Nice dress.", Theodosia grinned at her, _Maybe she wasn't as bad as she thought._

"-Too bad about the face.", the blonde continued. Theodosia's smile faded and looked down. _What did she ever do to them?_ The blonde high-fived Carrie and they laughed. "Good one Katy.", exclaimed Carrie.

Theodosia stiffened completely. Phillip immediately grew mad, and couldn't stop what he was about to do. He stepped up to Katy and slapped her as hard as he could. Katy fumbled back and put her hand over her lip, which was now bleeding.

Carrie, the brunette and the red head girl immediately ran towards the door, scared they we're gonna get hit too, and Katy followed.

"I can't believe you did that!", exclaimed Theodosia, shocked.

"Are you mad?", asked Phillip.

"No way! That was so sweet! Plus, red looks good on her.", she laughed, "Now, gold dress or silver? I'm dressing to impress you, ya know."

"You looked beautiful in both, but I'd say the gold, they bring out your eyes.

"Let's pay so we can get out of here and back into the cold!", exclaimed Theodosia.

Phillip huffed, "I wish they sold coats here."

They walked outside and it was even colder than before, and since they were walking uphill the wind was in their face.

"Phillip...", asked Theodosia, worried, "You look so cold!"

"...N-N... N-No... I'm... f-fine...", He said, completely pale and twitching.

"Take my coat.", said Theodosia, "I don't want you to get sick.'

"...N-N... No... No.. way...", said Phillip," I will not deprive you of your coat when the weather's like this."

"Phillip, I'm not asking.", said Theodosia, "My mom died of sickness, and I'm not gonna let you die too! Please. I care about you so much and I rather you be nice and warm, instead of freezing. Okay?"

Phillip nodded and put on the coat, "Okay.."

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the night before the engagment party.**

Theodosia and Phillip were beyond excited. They couldn't wait to tell everyone they're engaged. But they were **no** where as excited as Eliza. Eliza was about to blow. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to jump up and scream. She wanted to wave her arms in the air. The secrecy was driving her nuts. _Why isn't Phillip telling me? I'm seriously gonna have to stay quiet for a whole night? How dare he keep this from me! Theodosia is like a daughter to me and she didn't even tell me either! Phillip tells me almost everything and the one thing I CARE about he doesn't bother to share with me? I've had to sit through many stupid conversations with him- and he decides this one he won't SHARE?_ Eliza's mind was racing with all kind of thoughts.

In the carriage, she turned her head to see Phillip pulling Theodosia into his lap. Theodosia relaxed in his arms and leaned her head on his chest. Eliza was surprised when she heard Phillip flirting with her and smothering her with kisses all over her face.

Eliza nudged Burr, "My son must really love your daughter, he's not usually a flirt."

Burr huffed, "I'm just waiting for them to grow tired of each other, it will probably happen soon."

Eliza was confused. She turned back to Burr and whispered, "Aren't you happy for them? For your daughter?"

Burr sighed, "I feel like I'm losing my daughter to Phillip."

Eliza scoffed, "Phillip couldn't steal her away from you even if he tried."

"My daughter is all I have, if I lose her- I would just be nothing.. If Phillip and Theodosia even move in together.. I'd be all alone.."

Eliza remained silent for a moment then asked, "Is that the reason you didn't approve of Phillip at first?"

Burr said nothing but nodded.

"But don't you think they're cute?", asked Eliza. She looked back at Theodosia. She was wearing a simple skirt and top, but still looked cute without trying. Eliza was jealous at all the attention she was getting from her son. _Phillip never bothered to spend his free time with me._

Burr shrugged and looked back at the cute couple. He watched as Theodosia pulled Phillip into a kiss. Phillip kissed her back with great force, and slipped his hand barely under her top, but no where further. Burr was immediately alarmed. " _PHILLIP! IM WATCHING YOU."_

Phillip chuckled but didn't bother to move his hand. Theodosia didn't seem to mind either. Burr sighed and turned back to Eliza. "Yeah they're cute I guess."

Then it hit Burr. He didn't yell at Phillip because of where his hand was. He yelled because he was jealous. He missed what they had. He missed his wife. He missed someone to show affection to, _someone to love_. Burr's eyes immediately softened, "They really do love each other."

Eliza nodded, "Just like you and your wife did." Burr squeezed his eyes shut and slightly tilted his head down in agony.

"No no no no! I'm sorry! So sorry.. like you and your wife still **do**. You still love each other...I know... I know..", she soothed, "And one day you'll be reunited again.. and you'll both be so happy."

Burr nodded and slightly smiled, "I know we will." Burr looked back at the couple, but this time with a new perspective. _The belong together_. Burr looked at Phillip's hand. It was still really bothering him.

"Phillip! Lower the hand!", demanded Burr.

Phillip smirked and nodded. Theodosia giggled as Phillip's hand made it's way all the way down to her hip. Burr's eyes widened. "NO! NOT THAT FAR DOWN! "

Angie, who was basically the third wheel around Theodosia and her brother snickered, "You might wanna be a little more specific."

Alexander laughed and wrapped his arm around Eliza, "Looks like we're here!"

Everyone's heads perked up as they saw the huge mansion in front of them.

"Why am I here again...? Not that I don't like your parents! Just.. I never come to these vacations.", complained Alexander.

Eliza glared at him," Why are you here? I don't know! Maybe because I don't trust you home alone while we're on vacation. That's why.", growled Eliza.

Alexander had no argument. They all hopped out as Phillip Schuyler and his wife, Catherine Schuyler ran out to greet them.

Phillip Schuyler and Catherine didn't hesitate. They both immediately hugged Eliza tight, "I'm so glad you came to visit!", exclaimed Catherine.

There eyes both darted to Alexander. They didn't forgive him yet for hurting their daughter. In their eyes Eliza was still their little girl, and they needed to protect her. Catherine put on her fake smile and hugged Alexander, "Welcome to our home!" Alexander knew a fake smile when he saw one, and immediately noticed it was fake, but decided sometime its better to talk less, and smile more.

"Phillip!", exclaimed Phillip Schuyler and hugged his favorite grandchild. "I'm so glad your here! You guys can throw a huge party and-", his eyes immediately saw the beautiful girl next to him. Phillip realized Theodosia was next to him and cleared his throat. "Grandmom.. Grandpop.. this is my fian- I mean.. girlfriend, Theodosia."

"Nice to meet you!", exclaimed Theodosia and extended her hand. Catherine grabbed Theodosia and hugged her tight, "Welcome to the family!"

"Thank you so much!", smiled Theodosia and shook Phillip Schuyler's hand firmly. "I heard so much about you guys!"

Phillip Schuyler beamed and looked at Phillip, "Be good to her."

Angie ran and pushed Theodosia and Phillip out of the way to hug her grandparents. Catherine smiled at **her** favorite grandchild and embraced her tight.

"Everyone, come on in!", exclaimed Catherine, "Dinner is ready and you all must be starving!", she said. Everyone walked into their huge house and sat at the table.

Burr turned to Phillip Schuyler and was the first to speak. "I really hope things won't be awkward between us."

"What do you mean?", asked Phillip Schuyler.

"Well, I took your job... and I run it **much** better than you, I just hope we could put that aside and get along!"

Phillip Schuyler scoffed, " **Better?** The economy is awful! How are you doing my job better? Shouldn't you be doing everything you could to keep the economy from failing? And your job performance is just-"

Alexander was outraged. _How dare he criticize my job when he can't keep his? Okay Alexander, is is your father in law. You can't hurt him. Play It cool!_

Well the handeling the economy isn't a senator's job. Real senators mind people's business and stay out of trouble.", snapped Burr, "And how are you doing with unemployment by the way?"

"Dad!', yelled Theodosia.

"No it's alright Theodosia, I can fight my own battles.", said Phillip Schuyler," And you'll get as good as I was someday, don't worry."

"I think I'm doing just fine.", said Burr.

"Well the pay certainly is not the same, but don't worry. Maybe some day you'll get there, I wouldn't hold your breath though.'

Burr was trying to think of a comeback. Phillip Schuyler glared back at Alexander. He wasn't good at being fake like his wife. He was going to annoy Alexander the best he could by insulting his job. He was going to annoy him until he _snaps_.

"- And the economy is very unstable. I don't think it's going to last."

Alexander's left eye twitched and his hand was clenched into a fist. He was just about to punch his father in law when Catherine walked in.

"Enjoy!", said Catherine as she slammed Alexander's plate on the table, almost knocking all of the food off of the plate, with her best fake smile. Alexander felt uncomfortable in the position he was in, but how could he say no to food? The chicken and mash potatoes looked delicious.

Phillip (Hamilton) was the one to break the awkward silence. "Grandpop? I don't think their is enough room in this really _small_ house. I think me and Theodosia are going to have to share a room.", he said slipping Phillip Schuyler a 10 dollar bill under the table.

Phillip Schuyler smirked and accepted the cash, "Great thinking Phillip!", he said with a wink. Burr rolled his eyes but continued to eat.

"This is really good.", exclaimed Angie as the mashed potatoes melted in her mouth.

Once Phillip and Theodosia were done, Phillip Schuyler showed them to their room. "Have fun love birds!", smiled Phillip Schuyler, "But not too much fun!"

Phillip looked over at Theodosia, "I don't know if I'll be able to resist her."

Phillip Schuyler laughed, "She is a beautiful young lady."

Theodosia blushed at the compliment. Phillip Schuyler left and closed the door.

Phillip and Theodosia climbed into bed snuggled together. Phillip planted a kiss onto Theodosia's forhead. "Goodnight love', he yawned.

"Goodnight.", replied Theodosia with her head burried into Phillip's chest.

* * *

 **[Literally 1:45 AM]**

Theodosia couldn't sleep. She couldn't wait for her engagment party. She rolled over more expecting to hit Phillip's side, but he wasn't there. She was confused. Her eyes were too tired to investigate where he was but she forced them open. Her eyes were so tired, they were watery. Her eyes burned really badly. She turned her head to the direction of a lit candle. A blurry figure at a desk was next to the lit candle swam into her view.

"P-Philly?", mumbled Theodosia.

"Shh.. Dosia go back to sleep..", soothed Phillip, writing away.

Theodosia slowly got up and trudged over to Phillip, "Philly.. come back to bed..", she whispered.

Phillip's pen went up and down he paper quickly as he was jotting down words. "I just need to finish 5 more chapters.", he whispered.

"Why must you write like your running out of time?", mumbled Theodosia while rubbing her eyes.

"Shh.. honey go back to sleep..."

"Take a break?", suggested Theodosia, "I know you really want to get your book published but please...?"

"Can't stop 'till I finish all my chapters...", he mumbled over and over again.

"Philly?", asked Theodosia.

Phillip turned around in his chair to face Theodosia. Theodosia traced Phillip's perfect, soft lips with her finger. "You know you rather take a break with me."

Phillip sighed because she knew Theodosia was right, "But if I don't finish these chapters on time-"

Theodosia pinned Phillip backward so his head was against the desk and used all of her energy to passionately kiss him. Theodosia wrapped her arms around Phillip's neck and deepened the kiss with all of her strength. Phillip pulled Theodosia onto him, having her body right on top of his. Phillip leaned into Theodosia's arm and moaned with pleasure. Theodosia couldn't help herself, and began to unbutton Phillip's vest. Phillip gently traced up and down Theodosia's side. They savored every second of it. When they realized they couldn't hold their breath any longer they broke the kiss. They looked at each other. They were both half dressed.

"Oh... um, I guess our hands have a mind of our own.", laughed Theodosia.

Phillip laughed too and rubbed Theodosia's cheek bone. He cupped her face and was about to kiss her again when they heard footsteps coming upstairs.

"Shoot!", whispered Phillip frantically.

"Is there a lock on the door?", whispered Theodosia.

Phillip shook his head. "Grandpop is worried someone will lock their door and never come back."

They quickly grabbed each other's shirts and exchanged them with each other. They hurried and climbed into bed.

The door opened slowly. It was Alexander. He noticed they were awake and walked in. "Oh hi.. sorry I was just getting a glass of water downstairs, your room is on the way to mine...and I just wanted to check up on you guys. I'm actually surprised you're both awa-", Alexander paused. "Oh um.. sorry am I interrupting anything?"

Theodosia and Phillip looked at each other with fear. "Wh-what do you mean...? Of course not!", said Theodosia.

"Why would you think you were interrupting something?", asked Phillip, scared of what he could of known, seen, or heard.

Alexander remained silent and turned to leave, "Um, never mind."

"Dad! Tell us!", mumbled Phillip. Phillip was tired and he just wanted to sleep with Theodosia in his arms.

Alexander rubbed the back of his neck as his face grew hot, "I didn't.. want to say anything.. or bring this to your attention but-", Alexander paused but then continued, "...Theodosia's shirt is on backwards."

Theodosia's face turned bright red. She opened up her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Alexander didn't take the hint, and kept talking.

"I know this because at dinner I sat across from you and saw the front of your top. It has the cute purple design on it. The purple design isn't on the back, I know this because when you turned around and left with Phillip to go to your room, I noticed the back side was blank."

Theodosia and Phillip's jaw dropped. They had no argument. He **did** interrupt something. If he hadn't came upstairs, they would of taken it too far.

"What?", asked Alexander, "You asked."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Im just gonna make a few things clear so pay attention to this boring intro Cx** **Instead of referencing Carrie's evil squad as the color of their hair, I'm** **going to start calling him by their names.**

 **The blonde friend that insulted Theodosia and got slapped by Phillip = Kate**

 **The red head who always wears her hair in a bun = Holly**

 **The brunette who says stupid things once in a while = Alli**

 **Okay! So on with the story. The day of the engagment party, Part one.**

It was morning. Phillip rolled over to see Theodosia sleeping. _God she was perfect._ He picked her up and held her in his arms, almost like he was cradling her. A strand of hair covered her face. Phillip chuckled and tucked it behind her ear. "You're so cute.", whispered Phillip and kissed her on the cheek. Phillip was so glad to be hers. "I am _never_ letting you out of my arms again.", Phillip whispered and gently pecked her on the lips. A slight grin spread across Theodosia's face.

"You like that, don't you Dosia?", snickered Phillip and continued to peck her on the lips over and over again. He couldn't tell if she was awake or not until he felt gentle, soft lips press down over and over again on his jawline. He looked down at Theodosia in his arms. She giggled and looked up and Phillip, "You like that, don't you Philly?"

Phillip laughed, "Have you been awake this whole time?"

Theodosia nodded, "I would of told you, but you were being so lovey-dovey to me, it was adorable."

Phillip blushed and smiled. "Maybe we should get up?", he suggested. Phillip tried to get up but Theodosia put her hand on his chest and pushed him back down. "Comon, just 5 more minutes? Then we can get ready?", she pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.

"Lord, how do I say no to you?", teased Phillip as Theodosia kneaded his shoulders.

"Feels good to take a break with me, doesn't it?", smiled Theodosia.

"It really does.", chuckled Phillip and pecked at her lips again

Meanwhile, downstairs things weren't going well. Catherine and Phillip Schuyler sat down at the table to eat breakfast. Alexander joined them. Phillip Schuyler and Catherine looked at each other. They were done being fake. They glared at Alexander but he didn't seem to notice.

"It's a shame you didn't come last summer.", said Phillip Schuyler while eating his eggs.

"Well I had to-", started Alexander.

Catherine put a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Dear, he must of been very busy-"

"Thank you Catherine!", smiled Alexander

"- Spending time with Maria.", finished Catherine.

"No no no no.. I didn't.. I mean-", stuttered Alexander.

"Cat got your tounge?", asked Phillip Schuyler.

"I didn't- I didn't stay home because of Maria... it just- I mean.. it just **happened** , I guess."

"Sure..", said Catherine.

"Okay, I see what's going on! Would you two please- just.. get over it! Eliza clearly has!", snapped Alexander.

"She hasn't.", said Catherine.

"What?"

"She hasn't.", she clarified, "She was talking to us yesterday. She's always scared of opening your door and seeing some other girl in your bed."

Alexander was shocked. She never confronted Eliza about the affair. He assumed she would get over it in time... He assumed everything would be back to normal. _Boy was he wrong._

Alexander sat there, shocked. That's when Phillip carried Theodosia in her arms into the kitchen. Phillip sat down. He gently kissed Theodosia on the cheek and sat her down on his lap.

"Wow, you really spoil her.", teased Phillip Schuyler.

They both looked up at Alexander. Alexander looked back at them with a smug smile on his face.

 _'Uh oh_..", thought Phillip, _He better not say anything about last night._

Alexander smirked, "I'm surprised you both up so early today, after your big 'workout' last night." Theodosia's face turned bright red, but no where near as red as Phillip's.

"D-Dad.. we didn't... we- please.. stop.", stuttered Phillip.

"Theodosia, dear, was last night _magical?_ ",snickered Alexander.

"I uh- well... um- everyday with Phillip is magical..", she said.

"I'm sure they are.", said Alexander with a wink.

Burr asked in and sat down. "What are we talking about guys?"

Phillip stiffened. He turned to his dad and gave him the **_please don't tell him what you noticed look._ ** Alexander saw his look and chuckled.

Phillip's frightened eyes widened. _Please dad please.. I'm too young to die. Please.. Burr will kill me.._

"We were just talking about how Phillip and and Theodosia-"

"LOVE EACH OTHER! WE LOVE EACH OTHER SO MUCH.", interrupted Theodosia, kissing Phillip all over his face, then turning back to Burr,"THATS WHAT WE WERE TALKING ABOUT."

Burr raised an eyebrow, "Okay..?"

"Well that's not what I was going to say but-"

Theodosia and Phillip both glared at Alexander. So were Catherine and Phillip Schuyler . The only one oblivious to everything that was going on was Burr, he was _always_ late for the room where it happens.

"Would you stop harassing the poor kids?", asked Catherine. Alexander slumped in his seat and shut up.

"Mr Burr-", started Catherine.

"Senator Burr.", corrected Burr. Phillip Schuyler rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, _Senator_ Burr, are you hungry?"

"No thank you, I'm perfectly fine.", he said getting up, "Now if you excuse me I have some Senator busness to attend to.", said Burr as he smirked at Phillip Schyler and left.

"I better go take a shower, so I'm nice and clean for the party.", smiled Theodosia. Phillip whimpered as she got off of his lap.

"Oh, is Phillip joining you?", asked Alexander with a smirk.

"DAD!", shouted Phillip.

"Right sorry, not everyday huh?"

Phillip Schuyler grabbed the strawberry smoothie that was in his hand and "accidentally" knocked it over, spilling it all over Alexander's shirt and jacket, leaving a huge pink stain. Everyone laughed as Alexander frantically grabbed a towel and tried to clean it off.

"My new jacket!", exclaimed Alexander.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry! What a shame.", said Phillip Schuyler, pretending to care.

"Please don't go...", whined Phillip.

"I'll be back before you know I'm gone, love.", said Theodosia. She quickly kissed Phillip and went upstairs.

 **[After the lovely shower]**

Theodosia felt so clean. She dried her hair, which took a while since she had to dry it with a towel, and put on her dress. She felt like a queen. Her beautiful gold gown looked perfect on her. She debated on putting concealer on. Her skin was perfect, she didn't need any, but she put some on _just in case._ She decided to French braid her long, wavy hair. She put on a little bit of lipstick, out on her heels, and walked downstairs. The guests should be arriving soon. When she walked downstairs, she saw Catherine and her fiancé sitting at the table.

"Wow.", said Catherine in awe, "Phillip is so lucky!"

Phillip looked up at Theodosia and grinned, "Yes I am."

Phillip picked her up and carried her back in his lap. "You have to make up for lost time, Dosia."

theodosia smirked and kissed his nose, "Oh do I?"

Caroline laughed at how cute they were, "So, what's this party for?"

Phillip gave the same answer he gave everyone, "I'm excited to have Theodosia back in my life, we broke up because of a misunderstanding but we're together again and we're so happy."

Catherine smirked, "Oh really? Because it seems like it's an..", started Catherine and held Theodosia's hand in the air, looking at her ring, "An engagment party?"

"Oh um.. uh..", stuttered Theodosia, looking at Phillip, "Okay, you got us."

"Did you tell anyone?", asked Phillip.

Catherine smiled, "The people won't know what I know."

Phillip and Theodosia beamed, "Well it does feel good to get it off of our chest, and If anyone has to know I'm glad it's you.", said Phillip.

Thirty minutes later, guests were pouring in. Phillip's best friend, Richard Price, saw them from a distance and made his way over.

"Richard!", said Phillip and hugged him, "This is-"

"Theodosia!", exclaimed Richard and kissed her hand, "This **has** to be the beautiful girl you were talking about, Phillip."

"No I'm sorry I'm not Theodosia, whoever that is, who are you.. and why are you flirting with me?", joked Theodosia.

"Oh my- I am so sorry! I thought you were his-"

Theodosia laughed and extended her hand, "Just kidding, I am his beautiful one and only, Theodosia. Sorry to fool you."

Richard laughed, "Richard Price", he said beaming, "Be careful Phillip, she's so pretty I might just steal her."

"If you ever-", warned Phillip advancing forward, "Steal my Dosia, I will tell Angie you have a crush on her."

Richard turned bright red, "You wouldn't!"

"Try me.", said Phillip firmly.

"Don't make Phillip angry, he slapped some girl yesterday.", laughed Theodosia.

"He must **really** like you and want to protect you, because Phillip would _NEVER_ slap a lady, even if she hits first.", said Richard.

A couple of minutes later, Phillip went down to the basement. They had transformed the basement into a bar, knowing most of Alexander's friend's hobbies include getting drunk. Phillip laughed as he saw his dad sitting with Hercules Mulligan and Lafayette. _The Hamilton squad is at it again._ Alexander had told Phillip so much about the days of the "Hami Squad." How they would sing, dance, bang on tables, get drunk, and annoy Burr constantly. Phillip memoried all of the songs, mostly because Alexander would **not** stop singing them.

Phillip walked over to them, "Can I get you guys a drink?"

"Um, YES.", laughed Alexander.

"Hell yeah! 20 rounds of the strongest thing you got!", laughed Herc. Phillip laughed too.

"I don't think he was kidding Phillip.", chuckled Lafayette. Phillip couldn't help but laugh at his accent, not in a mean way, it was quite soothing, he wanted one of his own.

Phillip laughed and poured drinks into their cup,"Don't do anything you'll regret, you're all married.", said Phillip, glaring over at Alexander.

"Your a bartender at your own party?", asked Lafayette, "Mon ami, sit down, have a drink."

"Well maybe just a **few** sips, but that's it.", said Phillip and sat down. He pulled his hair into a ponytail, "Let's do this thing!"

Lafayette, Herc, and Alexander glanced at each other with sad expressions. Phillip wasn't catching on.

"What?", asked Phillip, "Do I have something in my hair or-"

"No mon ami, you look great.", smiled Lafayette.

Herc laughed, "Your curly hair in a ponytail, your freckles, pale skin, green eyes, you look just like Laurens."

"Oh, oh my gosh guys, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-", said Phillip starting to pull his hair out of his ponytail.

"No!", yelled Alexander, "We never will be able to see him again, we um- we just really miss him, but you remind us of him, it's almost like he didn't die.", smiled Alexander, "Phillip I love you, but can you pretend to be Laurens?", pleaded Alexander, "For us?"

Phillip thought for a moment, _Am I really going to pretend to be someone I'm not?_ His eyes darted to the three men, who were literally giving him puppy dog eyes. It would feel good to give these men exactly what they wanted. Phillip smirked a bit and raised his cup, "I may not live to see our glory!"

"I may not live to see our glory!", laughed the three men, raising thier cups in the air.

"But I've seen wonders great and small!", grinned Phillip, "Cause if the tomcat can get married!"

"If Alexander can get married!", sang Lafayette and Herc.

"There's hope for-"

"Ph- I mean, Laurens, Don't you **dare**.", laughter Alexander.

Meanwhile, Theodosia leaned against the door, she was talking to Eliza and Angelica when she heard a scream coming from outside. "I'll be right back.", said Theodosia frantically.

She ran outside, it was dark. She didn't see anyone but continued to wander.

" _HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!",_ screamed Holly, " _H-HELP! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?"_

"Holly? I'm here! Where are you? Are you okay?", asked Theodosia. She hated Holly, but she wasn't shallow. She would always help someone in need, that was the kind of person she was. "Holly?"

 _"HELP!",_ scread Holly again. Theodosia ran over to the voice she heard, "Holly? Are you okay?"

And just like that, Carrie snuck up behind Theodosia and pushed her into the rose bushes with the most thorns in them. Theodosia fell in face first. Theodosia moaned in pain as the thorns pierced her skin. She could feel blood trickling down her arms, legs, and knees. Everything was numb, she couldn't get up. Her dress was torn and scratched.

"Carrie... p-please.. help me..", whimpered Theodosia, "W-What did I ever do to you?

Carrie grinned, her plan was working perfectly _! S_ he walked out behind Katy, Alli, and Holly, and locked the door behind them .

Theodosia tried to get up, but every time she tried to move, the thorns would dig deeper into her skin. She layed there defenseless. "Help..", whimpered Theodosia as she winced in pain, "P-Phillip!"

 **To be continued.**


	13. Chapter 13

Theodosia was lodged in between two torn bushes. She groaned. _Get up, Theodosia, get up!_ Theodosia slightly moved her arm. As she moved her arm slowly, a thorn scraped her arm. She watched as the blood oozed down her arm. She felt herself surrounded by thorns. She knew it was best not to move, since she already made that mistake and her arm paid for it. "HELP!", she screamed. No one could hear her. She knew Carrie would lock the door on her way out. She couldn't believe Carrie's making her miss her **own** engagment party. She looked down at her torn dress Phillip bought for her. _Would Phillip be mad?_

* * *

Phillip sighed. He hated drinking for some reason. It wasn't the taste, nor the alcohol. He hated being drunk, He hated the fact that when your drunk, you can't control your own actions. A few too many drinks and you could do something you'd regret for the rest of your life. He also hated- well, hangovers. He didn't even finish his cup and everyone else were on their 5th round.

Alexander raised his drink in the air,"We'll tell the story of-"

"Hey um this.. this has been, well- something.", said Phillip as he let his hair down from his ponytail, "I better go find Theodosia, I really miss spending time with her.. not that I don't like hanging with you guys."

"Aw Comon!", exclaimed Lafayette.

"I.. I should go.", stuttered Phillip, "Sorry guys. It was an honor to be Laur-"

"You didn't even finish your drink!", exclaimed Herc, "Comon just finish it!"

"I really shouldn't...", said Phillip.

"Are you sure this is your kid, mon ami?", asked Lafayette, looking at Alexander.

"Finish your freaking drink!", yelled Herc, banging his fists on the table continuously, "GOD GAVE US THIS BOOZE, SO YOU WILL DRINK IT!"

Phillip sighed and grabbed his cup. "I may not live to see our-"

The door slammed open. Everyone immediately turned around to see Alli standing there. Phillip huffed, _what does she want?_

"Phillip! Theo needs your help!", exclaimed Alli and tugged his arm, "Phillip!"

Phillip's eyes met her with a mean glare, "Why should I trust you?"

Alli stepped closer to him, "Look, I'm not like them! I hang out with Carrie but- but I didn't do _anything_! I'm just friends with them because I was lucky enough they could take me in. Carrie knows all my secrets- if I stopped being friends with her.. she would tell everyone them all..", said Alli looking towards the floor. _Was she crying?_ Phillip tilted her chin up and looked at her, "How do I know you're not like them?", he asked after a moment.

"Phillip! I don't care whether you trust me or **not,** Theodosia's hurt! If you really loved her you would help her!", exclaimed Alli.

"What happened? What did Carrie do to her?", asked Phillip, bracing himself.

"Carrie made Holly scream for help when Theo was in her earshot- Theo ran over, she thought she was hurt. She wanted to help her.. and out of no where Carrie-", Alli looked at Phillip, "You know how in the backyard your grandma plants a lot of... big rose bushes?"

Phillip chuckled, "Yeah, they're beautiful. The only problem is that their are so many thorns- My cousins fell in there once, it was hilarious but he would _not_ stop crying in pain", laughed Phillip, "Oh god that must of really hu- wait.. we were talking about Theodosia, where is she?"

"Carrie... "accidentally" shoved her into the-", started Alli. Phillip immediately knew where the conversation was headed. His eyes grew wide and he immediately ran out of the basement.

Alli sheepishly blushed. Phillip was really cute, and the fact that he tilted her chin up.. Alli pushed those thoughts away. She sighed, " _Maybe I could be friends with Phillip and Theo, if they ever forgave me for taking Carrie's side."_ , thought Alli as she watched Phillip frantically run upstairs

Phillip saw his mom and his Aunt Angelica talking by the door. He ran over.

"Mom! Have you seen Theodosia?", asked Phillip.

Eliza smiled at him, "Yes, she was here a little bit ago."

"Where is she?", asked Phillip.

Aunt Angelica looked at Phillip, "Well she went outside.. um.. she didn't come back yet. We'll let you know if we-"

Phillip immediately cut Aunt Angelica off and headed for the door. _Who would lock the door to outside?_ He knew Phillip Schuyler would never lock doors in the house, due to "safety". Phillip still didn't get it, what was safe about an unlocked door? Phillip kept trying to open the door. Carrie approached him.

Carrie spun him around and looked into his eyes, "Don't go back there, it's dark out.", she said sweetly.

"Where's Theodosia?", asked Phillip, "Take me to her, now."

Carrie pinned Phillip to the wall. Phillip gulped, scared of what she was going to do.

"You don't need to pretend you don't want me.", whispered Carrie in his ear.

"Carrie, where did you put the keys? What is it going to take for you to unlock that door!"

Carrie smirked and looked at him. "A kiss."

"No."

"But not like a small peck or whatever, like a- like a _real_ kiss.", she said tilting her head towards Phillip's.

"UNLOCK THE DANG DOOR.", yelled Phillip. Barely anyone could hear him because of all the music. Carrie tugged him close to her and looked into his bright green eyes.

"Theodosia's probably REALLY cold out there. You might want to act fast!", smiled Carrie.

Phillip was about to speak, but Carrie silenced him.

"You know what it's going to take for me to unlock that door.", she whispered, slowly tracing his beautiful lips with her finger, "I'm waiting.."

"Carrie there is no way-"

"Shh..", she whispered, leaning into him, "If you love Theo, you won't resist."

Carrie leaned in closer. Phillip could feel her warm breath on his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut. His mind was racing of things he could do. As she leaned in, he leaned _back,_ hoping to stall some time. He knew Carrrie wouldn't give up. For a split second, Phillip actually considered kissing her. That's when Angelica Schuyler popped up behind Carrie and tapped her on the shoulder.

 _Thank god._

"Look I don't know who you are but-", started Angelica.

"Oh I'm Caroline Mar-"

"But I don't care.", finished Angelica sharply, "Phillip is my nephew. He is taken. So I suggest you leave."

Carrie scoffed, "Why would I take advice from an old lady?"

Phillip's eyes widened. No one _ever_ messed with Angelica.

Angelica's left eye twitched. She could feel rage boiling in her. _How DARE she?_ Something inside her just snapped. Her hands morphed into fists.

"Phillip can you leave us alone for a second?", asked Angelica in a fake sweet tone of voice.

Phillip nodded. He walked over to Eliza, who was also watching.

"Who is she?", whispered Eliza.

"No one, Ma."

"She doesn't seem like no one.."

Phillip remained silent. Eliza took the hint to stop talking.

"Listen.", said Angelica with an angry tone, "I love my nephew more than anything in this life, so if you want to mess with him, you're gonna have to go through me first."

Eliza crossed her arms. _I thought she loved ME more than anything in this life._

It didn't take long for Carrie to realize she made a mistake by insulting Angelica. _This woman's gonna kill me._ Carrie didn't dare look her in the eye, "Sorry Ma'am.. I just.. please don't kill me."

"Give me the key.", said Angelica firmly.

"But-"

"It would be a shame if my drink got all over your gorgeous dress wouldn't it?", asked Angelica, swishing the drink in her cup.

"Please don't!"

"Well then, if you want me out of your.. very oily hair, your going to give me the key.", she said trying to control her anger within her, "NOW."

Carrie shivered and dropped the keys in her palm.

"Good.", said Angelica, giving her what everyone calls her famous _death glare._ Carrie immediately ran away. Angelica gave the keys to Phillip, "You owe me."

Phillip unlocked the door and ran outside. Angelica and Eliza followed.

"Dosia!", called out Phillip. There was no reply. Phillip walked towards the rose bushes, "T-Theodosia are you in here?"

There was no reply. Phillip crept closer to see Theodosia lodged between the two huge bushes, surrounded by thorns.

"Theodosia!", whispered Phillip. He stepped in carefully. He picked her up and held her in his arms.

"..Is it bad?", mumbled Theodosia.

"No- No of course not! You look beautiful, as always. We're going to fix you up, I promise.", he whispered. Angelica and Eliza immediately ran inside.

Theodosia nodded. Tears streamed down her face, mixing with the blood from the thorns.

Phillip saw this and wiped her tears away with his thumb, "Shh.", he soothed, "You're safe now, don't worry."

He sat down on the bench and laid Theodosia on his lap. Eliza and Angelica came outside with bandages and a wet cloth.

"Okay Dosia, this might hurt.", he whispered. He gently took one thorn out of Theodosia's arm, and wiped off the blood off with the wet cloth.

A whimper escaped Theodosia's lips. The pain numbed her whole arm. Phillip sweetly pressed his lips on top of hers. Theodosia missed the taste of Phillip's lips and let the kiss linger for a while. Phillip pulled back eventually, "Are you alright?", asked Phillip.

Theodosia nodded. Each time they would pull a thorn from Theodosia, she was rewarded by a kiss. When all of the thorns were pulled out Angelica and Eliza left Phillip and Theodosia alone.

"All better?", whispered Phillip. Theodosia slightly nodded. She looked down at her dress, "It's ripped..", she mumbled.

"What's ripped?", asked Philip.

"My dress.."

Phillip smirked and picked Theodosia up, "Good thing I know a tailor, Comon."

Phillip carried Theodosia into the basement. "Herc!", yelled Phillip, "Can you please fix my love of my life's dress? Pleaseeee!"

Herc walked over to the torn dress, "Oh yeah easy. Just a rip. But Phillip, you're gonna have to do something for me.", he said with a smirk.

"You name it!", he exclaimed.

Herc grabbed three bottles of different, strong alcoholic drinks. "You're going to have 3 glasses of each bottle. That's about- 9. Yes, 9 little glasses of these.", he said taking out glasses you would use to drink tequila, "Comon, look how small they are."

"You're gonna expect me to-", he looked down at Theodosia, "Okay fine. Booze me."

"He's gonna be drunk in no time!", laughed Alexander, "Phillip drunk, that is a first! I cannot wait to see that!"

"You don't have to.", whispered Theodosia.

"No, I do. Herc, fix Theodosia's dress, then I'll drink.", said Phillip. Earlier was Phillip's first time drinking, and he knew he wouldn't be able to chug down 9 glasses, even if they were small.

"Deal.", said Herc shaking Phillip's hand. Of course, Herc finished sewing the dress in no time. Which meant, it was time for Phillip to drink. Phillip put his head on the table, "Don't make me do this Herc!"

Herc laughed, "A deal is a deal. You can't back out now, I mean I guess we can all re-rip Theodosia's dress if that's what you want."

Phillip sighed, "Okay fine. Give me the alcohol.", he moaned.

Herc put one small glass of alcohol in front of Phillip. Everyone watched as he chugged it down.

"OH MY- OH MY CHRIST. THAT'S STRONG!", exclaimed Phillip.

Alexander laughed at his son, "That's not even the strongest."

Phillip groaned and grabbed the next one. He chugged it down. He could feel his ears start to burn from the strong alcohol. Then another, and another. Phillip could feel all of it burn inside his veins. _How do people drink this stuff?_ He felt all woozy inside. He could barely maintain his own balance.

"How many more left?", he asked.

"Five."

Phillip felt his memory depleting. He grabbed another drink and gulped it down. He almost threw up in his mouth because of the awful taste, "H-How many left..?"

Lafayette chuckled, " Four mon ami! Can't you do math?"

Theodosia was worried. "Please- can't you just call it off?"

"No. We want a drunk Phillip, and we will get one.", said Herc slamming another drink in front of Phillip. "6 more to go!"

Phillip was confused. _Didn't someone say four?_ Phillip nodded and grabbed the cup.

"Hey, there's three more after this one! I've been counting!", exclaimed Theodosia.

"Well we're trying to get him completely drunk. We want to watch him walk into walls and stuff!", laughed Alexander.

Phillip got dizzy. He stood up, "Guys I don't feel so-"

"You're not done yet!", exclaimed Herc putting down three more glasses.

"I can't-", whispered Phillip. His vision was a blur. He couldn't take all of the alcohol, he wasn't used to it. He could feel the room spinning. He leaned against the wall for support.

"Phillip? Are you okay?", asked Theodosia, worried.

"Y-Yeah... I'm f-fine..", he said. Phillip wobbled and fell to the ground, darkness consumed his vision.

"PHILLIP!", yelled Theodosia. She turned to Herc, "I told you to call it off!" She kneeled down to Phillip, "Is he going to be okay?"

Angelica Schuyler, who was watching and laughing the whole time, looked at Phillip. "He'll probably wake up in one, two or even three hours.", she said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Good thing these parties last all night.", said Theodosia. She picked up Phillip and carried him to their bed. She hoped that he would get better so they could announce their engagment at the end of the party. "Sleep well love.", she said and pecked him on the lips. Theodosia clutched his hand.

 **[ In 2 hours]**

Phillip woke up and moaned. His head was killing him. It felt like a bunch of huge hammers were constantly hitting it. He felt a familiar warmth. He looked down at his hand to see Theodosia holding it.

"Let me guess, you have a hangover?", she said laughing at his painful expression on his face.

Phillip moaned in pain, "It hurts so bad!'

Theodosia sat down next to him. "Lay down.", she commanded. Phillip laid down with his back facing Theodosia.

"Good.", she said beaming, "Would a scalp massage help?", offered Theodosia. Phillip nodded.

Theodosia smiled and kneaded the back of Phillip's head, "Feel better?"

"Kind of.. wait, was this an excuse to feel my hair again?, asked Phillip.

"You know me too well.", laughed Theodosia, "You know what really helps?"

"What?"

"Well, you ask yourself _'What color is my headache?'_ five times.", teased Theodosia.

"That works?"

"Yep. Try it."

"What color is my headache? What color is my headache?", started Phillip. Theodosia giggled at how gullible he was.

"What color is my headache? What color is my headache? What color is my headache?", finished Phillip, "It's not working?"

Theodosia giggled, "I can't believe you fell for that!"

Phillip huffed and turned to face Theodosia. Theodosia laughed and kissed him on the cheek. That wasn't enough for Phillip, he pulled Theodosia on top of him and kissed her. Theodosia giggled and kissed back. Phillip's breath smelled of strong alcohol, but she didn't care.

Phillip pressed his forhead to hers and whispered, "I'm glad Carrie's here, You know why?"

"Why?", asked Theodosia. She started to get worried.

Phillip saw this and pressed his lips on top of hers again and mumbled, "Because, I can't wait to see her jealous face when she finds out we're engaged."

Theodoisa smiled, "Me neither."

Phillip tried to get up but sank right back down. "I've never been so sore.."

"Shh, rest. There's still plenty of time until our announcement. Get some sleep.", soothed Theodosia.

Phillip wrapped his arm around Theodosia and hugged her tight.

 **[After they rested]**

Phillip and Theodosia headed downstairs. Phillip was still weak but he didn't care, he was not going to miss the priceless look on Carrie's face. Phillip leaned on Theodosia's shoulder for balance as they made their way to the living room. Herc, Lafayette, and Alexander saw them.

"Hey Phillip, how are you feeling?", asked Alexander.

"You still have three more cups to go, mon ami!", chuckled Lafayette.

Phillip looked up at Lafayette, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Okay fine, I guess I'll drink those.", Laughed Herc.

"Comon!", giggled Theodosia and pulled him, "Let's tell everyone! They're all here!"

Phillip was trying really hard to hold his excitement. Theodosia clutched his hand. "C-Can I have everybody's attention please?", asked Phillip. Everyone immediately dropped what they were doing and looked at them, "We have an announcement to make.", he said with a sheepish grin.

Phillip kissed Theodosia's hand, "WE'RE ENGAGED!"

"I KNEW IT!", shrieked Eliza, "I KNEW IT THE WHOLE TIME!"

The room filled with cheers and applause. Phillip put his hands on Theodosia's waist. Theodosia wrapped her arms around Phillip's neck. Phillip leaned in and Theodosia tilted her head to meet his lips. They were about to kiss until they heard:

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT NICE TO YOU GUYS. WHAT THE HECK DO I GOTTA DO FOR PHILLIP TO REALIZE THAT I AM WAY BETTER THAN THAT PIECE OF-"

"Takes one to know one!", snapped Phillip.

"NICE?", exclaimed Theodosia, "You betrayed me!"

"You seduced me!", exclaimed Phillip, "Then you broke us apart with your lies!"

"You pushed me into thorn bushes!", yelled Theodosia

"You tried to make me kiss you to get the keys to unlock the door!", said Phillip, "And you called my Aunt old, by the way, she's not!"

Carrie rolled her eyes, "She has wrinkles and laugh lines, I think that makes her old looking."

"Wait. Hold on!", exclaimed Eliza, "Phillip? _This_ is the lady who tried to seduce you?", she asked with angry tone of voice.

"YES.", shouted Phillip and Theodosia.

"NO.", said Carrie.

Eliza didn't even think before grabbing the punch bowl and flinging it at Carrie. Carrie could almost see the punch hurling towards her in slow motion. She rapidly grabbed Alli and pushed her in front of her like a shield, covering them both with punch.

"No!", shrieked Carrie, "You are the worst shield ever!", she said shoving Alli out of the way, "Your paying for this!", shouted Carrie at Eliza.

"Um, actually i'm not. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to kick you out of this party for being rude to the host's mother. Very sorry. Bye."

"Wait- What about my dress?", asked Carrie, "Its stained!"

"I can fix that for you. It will just cost one thousand dollars.", teased Herc.

"That's more than this dress was **worth**!", shouted Carrie, "You know what, fine.", she said. Carrie left and slammed the door. Holly and Katy followed.

"Aw man!", said Alli, completely covered with punch.

Theodosia couldn't help but giggle, "Comon I have one you can borrow." Theodosia motioned for Alli to follow her. Alli went upstairs and changed into her silver dress.

"Thanks. I'll give it back to-"

"You can keep it.", interrupted Theodosia.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you look really good in it. Plus, Phillip told me how you warned him when Carrie pushed me into the bushes, which were way more painful than they sound. So thanks.", smiled Theodosia.

"No problem. Can we.. can we be friends? I mean I'm sure Carrie won't forgive me for being an _awful_ shield.", laughed Alli.

Theodosia laughed, "Yeah, I really miss having a bff."

"Hey!", shouted Phillip, who was standing in the doorway, "I thought I was your bff? Best **fiance** forever?", he asked, crossing his arms.

Theodosia giggled, "True, but not forever, we are getting married eventually."

Phillip kissed her cheek and smiled, "Me neither."

 **Just to be clear, this is not the end of the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fun fact: Did you know Angelica Schuyler also had a child named Phillip? THE PHILLIP LEGACY MUST GO ON! So um yeah.. I just thought that was kind of cool.. Okay, on with the story.**

Theodosia was so excited. Everyone now knew about them being engaged. It was mid-afternoon. Theodosia assumed Phillip was still asleep, yesterday was a long night. She slowly creaked the door open, "Philly? Are you awake?", whispered Theodosia.

She creaked the door open a little more and peeked in, "Phillip?" Theodosia saw Phillip and Carrie were talking.

"Carrie..", whispered Phillip, "You know I can't do this.."

"Do what?", asked Carrie.

"I can't pretend to hate you any longer..", he said, inching close to her, "You know I love you."

"Well you're going to have to fake it until your wedding night.", whispered Carrie, tracing his lips with her finger, "Then you'll object in the middle of the wedding, just like we planned."

"But, it's just so hard.. I'm not sure if I can pretend to love her anymore.", said Phillip.

"Shh.", silence Carrie, "After you do this, we can run off together."

Carrie headed for the door. Phillip grabbed Carrie and pinned her to the bed. Theodosia's eyes widened as she watched Phillip pull Carrie into a pationate kiss. Carrie didn't hesitate before she slipped Phillip's shirt off and began to feel him.

 _Theodosia couldn't move. It was worse than the last time. The last time she misjudged the situation. She knew what she was seeing. Theodosia rubbed her eyes. THIS WAS NOT HAPPENING. Phillip could never do this to her! He couldn't. Why did she have to be so gullible? He was using her the whole time! The tears streaming down her face burned. Neither Phillip nor Carrie knew she was standing there._

* * *

Something in Theodosia's mind just snapped. Theodosia screamed. She woke up next to Phillip. _It was just a dream. That didn't really happen. Thank the Lord._

"Theodosia?", whispered Phillip, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. Sorry to wake you.", Theodosia whispered.

"Aww did someone have a nightmare?", teased Phillip, "You're adorable."

"It was- it was- it seemed so real..", stuttered Theodosia.

"Did you dream about me?", asked Phillip, wrapping his arm around her and tugging her close.

"Well, yes. You and Carrie were starting some explicit things in front of my face, and you broke my heart."

Phillip stiffened, "Theodosia? Do you think you had this dream because.. possibly you don't trust me?", asked Phillip.

"No- it's just.. I don't know.", said Theodosia.

"Don't lie to me, we're engaged. Truth is the foundation of relationships.", mumbled Phillip.

"I just don't want to lose you.", said Theodosia. She scooted closer to Phillip and kissed his cheek, "When Carrie kissed you when I walked in.. were you enjoying the kiss?", asked Theodosia.

"Dosia.. do you think I'm going to cheat on you?", asked Phillip.

"No.. I'm just.. scared.", whispered Theodosia.

Phillip scooted closer to her and used his free hand to cupped her face. He leaned in, closing the whole gap between them, "Dosia I would never.."

"It seemed so real..", repeated Theodosia.

Phillip hesitated but leaned more in anyways, "You know I love you, right?"

Theodosia smiled and kissed his nose, "I do."

Phillip picked her up and cradled her in his arms as if she was a baby. "You're such a tease, you know that? I leaned in for a kiss and you kissed my nose."

Theodosia giggled and leaned in. Phillip tilted his head to meet hers. Theodosia kissed him on the nose again and leaned her head back.

"Dosia... why must you torture me?", moaned Phillip.

Theodosia laughed at his disappointed face. She slid her hand under Phillip's chin and pulled him close. Before Theodosia could do anything, the excited Phillip attacked her lips with his. Theodosia could feel herself almost melt in his arms. Phillip enjoyed the sweet taste of Theodosia's lips.

Phillip broke the kiss and smiled at her, "Mmm.. that wasn't so hard was it?", he teased.

"Do it again.", mumbled the tired Theodosia, "Please.."

"You're so cute Dosia.", whispered Phillip, tilting her chin up. He leaned and slowly kissed her. Theodosia giggled and kissed him back.

Theodosia rolled over, hoping to give Phillip some more space, but Phillip pulled her back on top of him, "Where do you think you're going?", teased Phillip, "I need someone to cuddle with!", he whined.

"Honestly Phillip, you sound five years old. Would you like me to get you a plushie or a teddy bear for you to cuddle with?", asked Theodosia.

Phillip moaned, "Fine. Be that way. I know you want to cuddle with me. You can't resist me.", said Phillip proudly.

"I think I can.", laughed Theodosia, "But I'm starting to get cold.", she said, snuggling into his chest.

"They **always** come crawling back!", said Phillip.

"You know how your dad walked in on us when we were having a moment?", asked Theodosia, "We should _really_ pick up where we left off, don't you think?", she asked with pleading eyes.

"Aww! How can I say no to the most precious girl on Earth? Okay how about tonight?", asked Phillip.

"Deal!", smiled Theodosia, "Can we get up now? It's 7:30."

Phillip moaned, "Why do you always get up so early?'

Theodosia tried to pick him up to carry him, but he was too heavy, "Ugh! Why are you so heavy?", asked Theodosia.

"I might seem heavy to a lady who weighs 80 pounds.", mumbled Phillip.

"Hey!"

"Okay, okay I'll get up.", said Phillip, 'Oh, I better change."

"I'll leave so you can change. Meet me downstairs?", asked Theodosia.

"You know..", said Phillip, stepping forward, "You _don't_ have to leave.", he said with a smirk.

"Trust me Phillip, if I stay and watch, I won't be able to wait until tonight.", teased Theodosia and walked downstairs. Phillip moaned and got dressed as fast as he could. He chased after Theodosia

Everyone was already up, Including Burr, who always sleeps in until 9:00.

"Good Morning.", smiled Phillip as he sat down and pulled Theodosia into his lap.

"That was fast!", exclaimed Theodosia.

"I can't keep my lady waiting!", said Phillip.

The doorbell rung. Alexander got up. The doorbell rung four more times. "Coming!", shouted Alexander. He opened the door to see Angelica. She ran in.

"ELIZABETH! ELIZA- ELIZA PLEASE HELP ME!", cried Angelica, holding her baby in her arms, "ELIZABETH!"

Eliza came running. "What's wrong?", asked Eliza. Tears streamed down Angelica's face, "Angelica?"

"BABY PHILLIP! MY LITTLE SON IS REALLY SICK!", she sobbed, "I DONT KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH HIM!"

Phillip and Theodosia immediately got up and ran over.

"I DONT KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH HIM! HE CANT TALK.. H-HE CANT TELL ME!", sobbed Angelica. The baby's face was bright red. Baby Phillip was wailing in pain.

Phillip immediately picked up the baby and held him in his arms, "I think he has a fever!", he said putting his hand on the baby's forehead, "He's burning up!", Phillip took the baby out of the blanket and rocked the baby in his arms. The baby stopped wailing and fell asleep after a few minutes.

"Wow.", said Theodosia, walking over to Phillip, "You're very good with children."

Phillip smiled. He held the baby in one arm and wrapped his free arm around Theodosia.

"So how many children are **we** going to have?", asked Theodosia.

"As many as you want, Dosia.", said Phillip with a grin.

Their precious moment was interrupted by a loud cry from Angelica.

"Don't worry Angelica! We're going to get a doctor for your baby! Baby Phillip will be okay, I promise.", soothed Eliza. Alexander went out to get a doctor.

"Don't worry Mrs-"

"Call me Angelica, dear.", sniffled Angelica.

"You're baby will be okay.", whispered Theodosia and hugged her, "I know he will."

* * *

The doctor arrived and began to check out the baby in the guest bedroom so it wouldn't cause a huge scene. Angelica could _not_ stop crying. Theodosia and Eliza ran into the kitchen to make cookies for Angelica to try to make her feel better. Eliza put the cookies in the oven and they waited for them to bake.

They heard a moan.

"Phillip?", called Theodosia. She took off her oven mits and walked into the living room to see Phillip laying on the couch, face red, and tears streaming down his face.

"..D-D..Dosia..", moaned Phillip, and reached out for her.

"PHILLIP!", cried Theodoisa. She put her hand on his forehead but immediately pulled it back, "Oh my god! Phillip you're so hot!"

"Th-thank.. you-", he murmured.

"No! Phillip you're burning up! You have a **really** bad fever... the baby probably got you sick!", exclaimed Theodosia.

"I don't feel very good..", whispered Phillip, "I.. I don't-"

"Shh!", soothed Theodoisa, "Stay there! I- I'll be right back...", she said and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed a cloth and poured cold water on it and ran back to Phillip. She only left for a minute and Phillip already looked worse. Theodosia put the wet cloth on Phillip, but it didn't change his temperature. She slipped his shirt off to find a huge rash. "Oh my!"

"ELIZA!", shouted Theodosia. Eliza came running. "Phillip had a fever! And an awful rash! What do we do?", cried Theodosia, "Is he going to be okay?"

"I'll get the doctor!", said Eliza, running into the room where the doctor was.

Theodosia cupped Phillip's face, but Phillip shoved her hand off, "No.. Th-Theodosia... I don't want you to get s-sick..", he mumbled, "D-Don't t-touch me.."

Theodosia nodded, "Get some rest. The doctor will be here soon.. don't worry."

The doctor, Eliza, Alexander and Angelica all came running out. The doctor inspected him. There was silence for a moment.

"Scarlet Fever.", the doctor said grimly. Theodosia froze in place.

"What's that?", asked Angelica, "Is it bad?"

The doctor sighed, "Scarlet fever is an infectious disease, which causes a high fever and a bad rash, also a dry and bumpy tounge, there is no treatment, no cure."

Theodosia ran upstairs as fast as she could and slammed the door. Burr ran after her.

Burr opened the door, "Theodosia, honey?"

"L-Leave me a-alone..", sobbed Theodosia, "J-Just go away!"

"Theodosia.. I know this is hard for-"

"HE HAS SCARLET FEVER!", Theodosia began to sob uncontrollably, "J-JUST LIKE MOM DID."

"Theodosia! Phillip will be-"

"He-He's gonna die!", whimpered Theodosia.

"Don't say that!", scowled Burr.

"It's true!", choked Theodosia.

Burr sighed, " **If** that's true, don't you want to see Phillip and spend his last moments with him?"

"I.. I- I can't see him like this..", she choked.

"He probably _really_ misses you.", whispered Burr.

"I'll be down in a minute.", said Theodosia, wiping her tears away.

Burr walked downstairs, "Status report?"

The doctor looked at Burr with a sad expression on his face, "The baby's getting better but Phillip may go quick."

 **Authors note: ...Well the baby's gonna be okay, hooray..? Poor Phillip didn't deserve this. I'm being so mean to my characters XD**

 **Thanks to all my great fans and reviews by the way, you guys make me so happy! :)**

 **See you next chapter!**


End file.
